Unknown Soul
by JS Abhi
Summary: A soul which is completely unknown is inside him and neither he nor the destiny knows what he wants and what it's going to do..
1. Chapter 1

**Guys a completely new story for you all..**

 **Just remember that all I am writing is imaginary ok?..I hope you understand..**

 **Have a happy reading then**

* * *

A teen boy of nearly sixteen years knocked at Duo's house..Abhijeet opened the door and welcomed him in..

Abhijeet smiling: Are Aman..aao aao...(after he enters inside) Batao kaise ana hua?

Aman sadly: Bhaiya mujhe na maths ke kuch problems mein difficulty ho rahi hai..teacher se kaha par unka samjhaya samajh mein nahi aya..Aapke paas time ho toh please mujhe samjhaiye na..

Abhijeet smiling: Are kyun nahi beta abhi samjhate hai..laiye..

Aman happily: Jee bas ek minute..

Abhijeet: Beta tab tak mai aapke liye sharbat lata hun ok?

Aman smiled: Ok..(He sits on sofa and Aman removes his books..while doing so his one book falls on sofa..He didn't noticed it and soon Abhijeet came out of kitchen..and they after drinking sharbat started with their study..)

(After sometime Aman's doubts were clear..)

Aman happily: Thank you so much bhaiya..ab mai bahot ache se sab samajh gaya..

Abhijeet : Are bhaiya bhi bolte ho aur thankyou bhi..not fair..(and both laughed..) Acha ab batao fir kab aaoge.

Aman sadly: Nahi bhaiya ab kuch hafton ke liye pune jaa raha hun..vahi par exam dunga bahar se..papa ke bhai bimar hai na..

Abhijeet smiled: Acha koi baat nahi..jab aaoge tab yahan zarur aana ok?

Aman: Ok par ab mai chalta hun..(and they bid bye to each other..Abhijeet comes back and notices a book on the couch..)

Abhijeet : Are yeh yahi bhul gaya..koi nahi jab aaega tab de dunga..(he kept it on table and went from there..)

 **After some days at duo's house..**

It was nearly 9 at night..Daya was off duty because of his injured leg and fractured hand during an encounter..he was waiting for Abhijeet as he was still not back..

Daya looking at the wall clock: Yeh Abhi kyun nahi aya..itni raat ho chuki hai..(he sat down on couch when his attention fell on a book placed on the table..Finding the title interesting Daya opened it..)

Daya opening it: Yeh Abhi bhi pata nahi kaisi kaisi kitabe padhta rehta hai..(reading the title) Little Demon in the City of Light...Yeh kaisa naam hai..(and getting a little excited he started to read it...)

( It was one hour past and Daya was still reading the book..at 10:30 Abhijeet came to home..He opened the door with duplicate keys and entered inside..He was going to kitchen to drink water when his eyes widen to see Daya reading a book..)

Abhijeet shocked: Daya tum kitab padh rahe ho?(Daya didn't speak anything just nodded still engrossed in reading..) Kamal hai..aaj suraj kis taraf se uga hai? (Saying so he entered in Kitchen and drank water when noticed that food was already cooked..He narrowed his eyes and looked outside then keeping the water bottle in fridge went to get fresh..)

(He came back after sometime and saw that Daya was still reading..he shook his head and went forward and kept his hand on Daya's shoulder who jerked a bit..)

Abhijeet in tensed tone: Daya kya hua yaar..Are you ok?

Daya was confused: Haan..haan mai theek hun..Abhi yeh book tumne padhi hai kya?

Abhijeet nodded in no: Nahi yaar vo Aman bhul kar gaya tha yeh yahan..

Daya nodded and said something dreamily: It's just insane..

Abhijeet confused: Insane? But why?

Daya snapped out of his thoughts: Aa..aa..kuch nahi..chalo khana kha lete hai..

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow: Chalo..(and both go towards dinning table...)

(Abhijeet notices that Daya was in his own thoughts even while eating..so he speaks up..)

Abhijeet in concern: Daya yaar baat kya hai? Kabse dekh raha hun tum apne khayalo mein hi khoe hue ho..

Daya : Abhi kya hum iss baremein badmein baat kare?

(Abhijeet just noded and the topic ended there itself .. after sometime both bid each other good night and went to sleep..)

(It was midnight when Abhijeet heard some cracking noises from the other room..He got up in shock and hurried his steps towards Daya's room as the voice was coming from there..)

Abhijeet in tensed tone: Pata nahi ise kya hua hai aaj..Kabse dekh raha hun ajeeb ajeeb har kate kar raha hai..(he reaches outside the door and flung it open..and what's this..whole room of Daya's was no more then a crime scene..All the things were broken and scattered all over..the files,his laptop,phone,frames even the bed was messed up..Abhijeet was hell shocked looking at the scene..)

Abhijeet in tension: Daya? Dayaa..kahan hai tu? (He was going to enter inside but his feet stopped after hearing a voice from behind..He turns to find who is it and gets shocked..It was Daya but what made him shocked was that Daya was pointing gun on his own head..)

Abhijeet in anger: Daya pagal ho gae ho kya yaar? Yeh kya kar rahe ho? Hosh mein aao..

Daya laughed: hahaha..mai hosh mei hi hun Abhijeet magar ab Daya nahi rahega..hahahaha..Dekhna kitni asani se use maar dunga..use pata bhi nahi chalega..

Abhijeet frustrated: Yeh kya bake ja rahe ho Daya..Gun mujhe dedo..(softly) Daya mai tumhara dost hun na toh gun mujhe dedo..(he forwarded his hand but Daya fired on it..) Aahh..Daya pagal ho gae ho kya haan?

Daya was smiling wickedly: Hunh! Daya toh pagal ho hi gaya hai..ab use mujhse koi nahi bacha sakta..(he takes the gun near his head and tries to press the trigger but at the same moment Abhijeet throws one frame on his hand and the gun gets dropped...Daya looks at Abhijeet with anger..)

Abhijeet in concern as his hand was bleeding: Zyada chot toh nahi lagi?(But he didn't got an answer instead Daya flung on him and caught his neck..)

Daya in anger: Tumne mujhe mara..zinda nahi chodunga mai tumhe..

Abhijeet was choking: Daya ye..yeh ..kya..kar..rahe ho?( Feeling hard to breathe Abhijeet tried to push Daya but it was of no use..suddenly his eyes fell on the vase nearby..He caught it and hit it on Daya's shoulder..Daya fell on floor and was fainted..Abhijeet coughed after getting released..He was too shocked by the happened incident..)

Abhijeet in tensed and shocked tone: Mujhe..mujhe Salunkhe sir ko phone karna chahiye..(but then he realises the time..) Nahi ab tak toh vo soo gae honge..Kya karu..agar firse isne aisa kuch kiya toh..(then he gets an idea..) Haan ..sedative de deta hun..behosh ho jaega aur fir subah tak nahi uth paega..yahi sahi rahega..

(He takes Daya to his room as Daya's room was all messed up and makes him lay..then injects sedative in his body and sits beside him..)

Abhijeet in whispering tone: Kya hua hai tujhe Bhai..aise kyun react kar raha hai..kuch na kuch gadbad zarur hai magar kya?

( Whole night he couldn't sleep in this situation..he even didn't bothered about his bleeding hand..after some hours he also gets drifted in sleep..)

(In morning Daya wakes up but feels imense pain in his head and when tries to touch it he feels his hand also in the same condition..)

Daya in pain: Aahh..yeh sar kyun dard kar raha hai aur mera hath..(looking at his hand) Yeh sujh kaise gaya..(he tries to get up but sits back again after seeing Abhijeet sleeping on the couch inside the room...) Yeh Abhijeet aise kyun soo raha hai ..(he then realises that it is Abhijeet's room..) Are mai iske kamre mein kaise..

(He with slow steps moves towards Abhijeet and shakes him..)

Daya trying to wake him up: Abhijeet..Abhijeettt..(Abhijeet wakes up with a jerk..)

Abhijeet in shock state: Daya tum..tum ab theek ho na..

Daya confused: Haan mujhe kya hona hai..mai toh bilkul theek hu par...(he notices his hand) Tumhare hath mein toh goli lagi hai..(in tensed tone) Boss yeh kab hua..

Abhijeet utterly shocked: Tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahi ki kal raat ko kya hua?

Daya in confused state: Nahi magar aisa kya hua kal raat ko aur mai tumhare kamre mein kya kar raha hun?

Abhijeet unbeliveable : Daya tum..(in anger) Pura ghar utha liya tha tumne kal sar par..suicide karne jaa rahe tha..

Daya : Kuch bhi mat bolo Abhi mai kyun karunga aisa..mazak mat karo..

Abhijeet in very much anger: Tujhe yeh sab mazak lag raha hai..(hold his hand and pulls him towards his room) Yeh dekh..yeh sara saman kaise bikhra pada hai..sab kuch tut fut gaya hai..tujhe kaise kuch bhi yaad nahi haan?

Daya in shock: Abhi yeh sab kab aur kaise hua..maine aisa kuch nahi kiya boss..sachii..

Abhijeet calms down a bit and keeps hand on Daya's shoulder: Tujhe sachmein kuch bhi yaad nahi?

Daya teary: Sachi mai mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai Abhi maine yeh sab kab kiya? Maine..toh kya maine tumpar goli chalai..I am..I am so sorry Boss magar mujhe sachmein kuch bhi yaad nahi hai..

Abhijeet hugs: Shh! Shant ho jaa..koi baat nahi..tu neend mein hoga shayad..(separates) Jaa jaldi tayari kar fir bureau bhi toh jana hai na?

Daya looks at his hand: Tum pehle apne haath par dressing kara lo fir hum jaenge ok?

Abhijeet smiles: Haan mai kar lunga..ab jao tum..(Daya smiles and goes away while looking at him going Abhijeet feels something strange..)

* * *

 **A/N So friends how was it..Hope you liked it..**

 **So please do R AND R ..Silent Readers as well..pleasseee..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks a ton for your reviews..**

 **I got a really good response so I am continuing it..**

 **Please do read..**

* * *

Duo enter in bureau and all wished them good morning..

Daya smiled: Good morning..Freddy ACP sir nahi aae..

Freddy : Nahi sir par abhi aate hi honge..(Abhijeet goes to record room while Daya goes to his desk..)

ACP sir while taking over phone comes in: Dekho mujhe uski saari khabre chahiye..haan mujhe aaj hi vahan raid karni hai samjhe..sirf do ghante hai tumhare paas..(he cuts the call and call up everyone who were standing by then..) Sab log zara yahan aana..(everyone including Abhijeet come there..)

ACP: hum sabko kuch der baad ek raid karni hai..mujhe khabar mili hai ki vahan smuggling ka kaam chal raha hai toh tayari karlo...(to Abhijeet and Rajat) Tum dono kal ke murder case par kaam karo..usmein kuch lead mile toh aage badh jana..(To others) Baki sab mere saath aaenge..

All : Yes sir..(At the same time Abhijeet receives a call so he picks it up..)

Abhijeet on call: Haan Salunkhe sahab..jee hum aate hai..(To ACP sir) Sir Salunkhe sir ne bulaya hai toh hum nikalte hai..(ACP sir nods) Chalo Rajat..(and they go from there..)

ACP sir to Daya: Daya iss map ko board par lagao hum sab kuch discuss kar lete hai..

Daya nods: Sir!

(After discussing everything team gets ready to move..when ACP sir receives the call he gets to know about the place and then all move out..)

 **Forensic Lab**

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet iss lash ke balon mein mujhe ek zehrili powder mili hai jo ke India mein pai nahi jaati..France mein milti hai..

Abhijeet : Hmm toh iska matlab smuggling ki gai hai yeh powder..Rajat pata lagao ki aisi powders kahan kahan milti hai..

Rajat takes out his phone: Sir! (he calls his khabri...On the very next moment Abhijeet gets a call who smiles and picks it up..)

Abhijeet on call: Haan Aman bolo..

Aman afraid tone: Bhaiya..bhaiya mujhe bachaiye..yeh log mujhe mar denge..

Abhijeet confused: Aman..kya hua bacha kahan se bol rahe ho..(all turn their gazes towards him..)

Aman afraid: Mujhe nahi pata..inn logon ne mujhe kidnap kar liya hai..mai bhag gaya hun vahan se..PCO se call kar raha hun..Please aap aiye na yahan..

Abhijeet : Shh! Tum daro mat mai aaraha hun..Dekho tum vahi rehna jahan zyada log ho..Mai..mai araha hun..

Rajat confused: Kya hua sir..

: Haan Abhijeet kya baat hai..

Abhijeet tensed: Sir mai aapko bad mein batata hun..Rajat yeh number trace karo jaldi se..(he gives him his cell to get the number..)

Rajat calls the telephone company and then tells to Abhijeet: : Sir phone call Matheran se aya tha..

Abhijeet in hurry: Theek hai chalo jaldi..(they move out to go to that place..)

 **Smuggling place**

Man while lifting the boxes: Vasu, Shaan..jaldi karo CID vale aate hi honge..

Shaan : Jee boss..

Vasu hatefully: Dusron ke kaam mein taang adane ke siwa kuch aata bhi hai kya unn CID valon ko..

Voice from behind: Ata haina..tum jaison ko salakhon ke piche sadane ka..

Man runs: Oh no CID bhago..(all run here and there but get trapped as cops had surrounded the area..)

ACP Smiles: Dikhao Daya use ki CID valon ko kya kya ata hai..

Daya holds the man from his neck: dekhna hai tujhe ki CID valon ko kya kya ata hai haan? (he goes to slap him but stops in mid..)

Man who was first afraid now raised his voice: Kya hua bhai? Dar gae..

ACP sir in concern: Kya hua Daya..ruk kyun gae..(Daya smiles some what wickedly and looks at ACP sir..ACP sir gets shocked on seeing him..he was not at all looking like Daya..)

ACP sir just exclaimed: Daya!

Daya smiles wickedly: Kya hua ACP..aise kya dekh rahe ho..(his voice was heavy..all were shocked..)

Freddy came near: Daya sir aap theek toh hai? (he tried to come forward when Daya pudhed him hard..resulting him to fall on his back..)

ACP sir shouts: Yeh kya tarika hai Daya?

Daya with red eyes: Ae ACP don't shout..(he removes his gun and holds it straight..) Varna khiska dunga tumhe..

ACP angrily: Mind your language..aur tum mujhe goli maroge? Mujhe? (he opens his arms) Theek hai..chalao goli..chalo..mai bhi dekhta hun kaise chalate ho..

Daya laughs evily: Hahahaha..khud hi marne chala hai..(unlocks the gun) To fir yeh le..(he fires from the gun which miss hits it's target as before he could shoot Sachin fired on his hand..)

ACP unbeliveably:Daya tumne mujhpar goli chalai..(in loud tone) Mujhpe?

Sachin shocked: Sir aapko ho kya gaya hai?

Daya angrily starts taking steps towards him: Tune mujhpar goli chalai..(he grabs his collar ) Mujhpar goli chali..

Sachin choking: Sir..aap yeh..kya kar rahe hai? ( But Daya tightens his grip..ACP sir and rest of the team run towards him after ACP sir orders the constables to take the goons..They pull Daya behind and finally get successful)

ACP Sir shouts on him: Kya kar rahe ho tum? Pikar aae ho?

Daya feeling low: Ae ACP zyada shanpatti nahi haan..

ACP angrily: Acha yeh baat hai..(he slaps him hard which results him to fall down..) Ab aagai tumhe akal haan...(getting no response he bent down and turned Daya only to find him unconscious) Daya..(patting his cheeks) Dayaa.. Purvi ambulance bulao..dono ko hospital le jana hoga..

 **Matheran**

(Rajat and Abhijeet had started searching for Aman..They come to the spot from where Aman called Abhijeet..They find that it was a Grocery Shop..)

Abhijeet to the owner: Suniye..(showing him a pic in his cell) Iss ladke ko dekha kya yahan? hum log CID se hai..

Owner: Jee sahab vo samne jo makan hai na vahan hai vo..(seeing confusion in later's eyes) Jee vo dara hua tha aur keh raha tha ki gunde pade hai uske piche..ek phone kiya aur phir maine kahan ki jab tak tumhare saathi nahi aajate mere ghar par theher jao..

Rajat : Shukriya..(they go towards that house and knocked at the door..)

Woman from inside: Kaun hai?

Rajat: Jee hum log CID se hai..Aman hai kya andar..

Woman: Jee nahi..aap log jaiye yahan se..

Abhijeet : Dekhiye hum gunde nahi hai..hum sachi mein CID se hai..(the door got opened and Aman ran outside and hugged Abhijeet..)

Aman afraid: Bhaiya acha hua aap aagae varna..

Abhijeet pats on his head and separates him: ab yeh varna chodo..mai aagaya hun na..kaun the vo log aur kyun picha kar rahe the tumhara..

Aman: Vo log kaun the vo toh mai nahi jaanta bas itna pata hai ki vo log mujhse ek book mang rahe the..par mere paas toh koi book nahi hai..

Abhijeet : Kya naam tha uss book ka.?

Aman trying to remember: Aa..uss book ka naam tha..haan LITTLE DEMON IN THE CITY OF LIGHT..

Abhijeet shocked: Yeh book? Acha bacha tum yahan kaise aae..

Aman: Bhaiya mai nahi aya tha..aaj subah hi kidnap karke yahan lae the mujhe..subah college jate waqt..mummy papa ko kuch nahi pata..

Abhijeet smiled: Ab unhe hum bata denge..Rajat ise gadi mein bithao..(When they move Abhijeet calls someone..)

Abhijeet: Sun..kal subah mujhe apni jagah par mil..

* * *

 **A/N Friends hope so you liked it..**

 **Vaise your gusses about the book are some what right..**

 **Please apna review dijiye..positive/negative kuch bhi..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys the next chapter is here in front of you..**

 **Hope that you all will like it..And yes again I am saying that it's all imagined so don't get disturbed some of my reviewers..**

* * *

Abhijeet with Rajat and Aman was returning to Mumbai..Suddenly he received a phone..

Abhijeet whispered: ACP sir..(Rajat and Abhijeet shared a look and he picks up the call) Haan sir boliye..Kya magar use kya..thik hai sir mai ata hun..Nahi sir mai Matheran mein hun..badmein batata hun..ok sir..

Rajat asked tensed: Kya hua sir?

Abhijeet tensed: Daya aur Sachin city hospital mein hai..

Rajat shocked: Kya magar kyun sir? Kya hua unhe?

Abhijeet shook his head: Yeh toh nahi bataya ACP sir na..Ek kaam karo gadi sidha hospital ke taraf hi lelo.. (Rajat nods and accelerates the car more..)

 **In Hospital**

ACP sir could be seen waiting outside when the doctor attending Sachin came out..Team went towards him..

ACP sir calmly: Doctor sahab kaisa hai Sachin ab?

Doctor: Unki gardan ko dabaya gaya hai..kuch dino tak bolne mein takleef hogi..Vaise toh he is alright but you have to give rest to his throat..

ACP : Thank you doctor..(Doctor nods and moves out..After sometime Abhijeet enters..)

Abhijeet to ACP sir: Sir Daya aur Sachin theek toh hai?(on this query ACP sir angrily looks at Abhijeet while Abhijeet doesn't get the head and tale of the situation..) Sir baat kya hai?

ACP sir angrily: Tumhare Daya ne aaj mujhpar goliu chalai..(Abhijeet gets shocked) Aur toh aur jab Sachin ne mujhe bachane ke liye uske hath par goli chalai tab usne Sachin ki collor aur gardan pakad lii..

Abhijeet very much shocked: Kya? Magar sir ab Sachin theek toh hai na?

ACP sir : Haan theek hi hai..Kuch dino tak baat karne mein takleef hogi.. Pata nahi Daya ko ho kya gaya hai..Aur tum (he looks at Abhijeet) Tum Matheran mein kya kar rahe the?

Abhijeet sighed: Sir vo hua ye ki..(he narrates all to him)

ACP sir confused: Ek book ke liye kidnapping?

Abhijeet shook his head: Aur toh sir yeh book bhi humare paas hai..Kal Daya padh raha tha vo book..Uske baad se hi aisa bartav shuru kiya usne..

ACP sir confused: Tumhara matlab kya hai..kya usne isse pehle bhi aisa kuch.?

Abhijeet nodded in yes: Haan sir..kal raat achanak pata nahi use kya hogaya tha..(he narrated the last night's incident..)

ACP concerned tone: Toh kya vo subah normal ho gaya tha?

Abhijeet : Jee sir use toh kuch yaad bhi nahi tha..

ACP takes a step forward: Kuch toh gadbad hai Abhijeet..Uss book ko sambhal ke rakhna padega hume ab.(Abhijeet nods and at the same time Doctor comes out..)

(Team again rush towards the doctor..while ACP frames the question..)

ACP in low tone: Doctor vo Daya..?

Doctor: He is fine sir but kya mai jaan sakta hun ki unko exactly hua kya tha..

ACP sir: Doctor vo toh achanak se hi aise ulta sidha behave karne lag gaya tha aur isliye maine use thappad mara tha..Shayad isiliye vo behosh ho gaya tha...

Doctor shook his head: You are totally wrong sir..Vo isliye nahi behosh hue kyunki apne unhe thappad mara balki isliye behosh hua kyunki unhone apne mind ko yeh command diya ki vo ruk jae..Par vo khud apne aap ko control nahi kar paa rahe the..Isliye zyada pressure ki wajah se behosh ho gae..

Abhijeet in confusion: But doctor aisa ho sakta hai kya ki koi admi apne aap ko hi control na kar pae?

Doctor nodded: Haan ho sakta hai par tab jab aadmi bahot gusse mein ya gum mein ho..Unka state of mind however vaisa hai hi nahi..Toh mujhe lagta hai unhe yeh panic attack aya ho..You have to take special care of him..Ek ghante mein unhe hosh aajaega..(all thanked doctor as he moved..)

ACP: Chalo tab tak Sachin se mil lete hai..

Abhijeet excused himself: Sir aap log miliye mai uss book ko leke aata hun aur..Salunkhe sahab ko bhi le ata hun..

ACP sir nodded: Theek hai sambhalke jana..(Abhijeet nods and goes from there...he goes to his home..)

 **Duo's house**

Abhijeet enters inside with duplicate keys and his eyes fall on the vase fallen on ground..He immediately gets alert and removes his gun..He slides the door closed and enters in the hall..He founds the book on it's place ..

Abhijeet confused: Yeh toh yahi hai fir vase gira hua kaise hai..Mai achi tarah janta hun ki jate waqt maine vase ko upar rakha tha..(He goes and takes the book in his hand when suddenly a man holds him by his neck from behind..Abhijeet pushes the man by punching him in his stomach with the help of his elbow and turns..)

(He finds six to seven more men waiting..he gets shocked and picks up the gun on the table..he shoots two of them but the gun falls off his hand as another person hits a wooden stick on his same hand which was injured..)

Man 1: Vo book hume de jaldi se..

Abhijeet smirks: Padhe likhe toh tum log lagte nahi..kya karoge tum log iss kitab ka..

Man 2 angrily; Zyada aarahi hai tereko..(he removes his gun but Abhijeet hits his hand with the remote of TV and tries to run while the goons chase him..He escapes swiftly through the window because of his slim body..The goons also try to do the same but they all were well built..So they try to move from door..)

(Till then Abhijeet sits on his bike and accelerates it towards CID Bureau as he for now just wanted to save the book from the goons. Also he don't have his gun..The goons also start chasing him in their car but Abhijeet fools them and gets escaped as he knows every road till bureau..)

 **Forensic Lab**

Salunkhe sir irritated: Pata nahi yeh sare CID officers chale kahan gae hai..Koi Phone bhi nahi uthata..

(Suddenly the door flung open and Abhijeet enters in..)

Tarika whispered confused: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet gives the book to Salunkhe sir: Sir iss book ko aap apne paas rakhiye aur jaldi chaliye?

Salunkhe sir confused: Magar kahan Abhijeet?

Abhijeet made a face: Sir mai batata hun na aapko badmein..aap filhal chaliye..Tarika jee aap yahi rukiye kyunki Bureau mein koi nahi hai..

(He moves with doctor Salunkhe to Hospital and tells him all that happened..Dr. Salunkhe gets shocked as well as confused..)

 **In Hospital**

Team is in Daya's room who is still sleeping because nurse gave Sachin sleeping injection..Suddenly Salunkhe sir stormed in with Abhijeet behind..

Salunkhe in anger: Pradyuman itna sab kuch ho gaya aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nahi?

ACP sir: Dekh Salunkhe ab yeh behes karne ka waqt nahi hai samjha..Mujhe bata Daya ko hua kya hai?

Purvi while noticing Daya's leg moving : Sir Daya sir ko hosh araha hai..(Slowly slowly Daya opened his eyes and seeing whole team there tried to sit..)

Abhijeet held him by shoulders: Dhire yaar..(Daya looked around in confusion..)

Daya in confusion: Abhij mai hospital mein kya kar raha hun? (Whole team gets shocked after hearing this from Daya's mouth while Abhijeet gives ACP sir a look which said " Dekha sir")

* * *

 **A/N Guys sorry itna hi likh pai..Sifa dear mai parso ise update kar dungi firse ok? I am glad that you are liking it..**

 **Thanks for your reviews my friends..**

 **DO R AND R..PLEASEEEEE**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends next chapter is here..**

 **Thanks for your reviews..**

 **Have a happy reading..**

* * *

Salunkhe sir: Daya kya tumhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai ki tumne kya kiya ya fir tumhare saath kya hua?

Daya shook his head and added confusingly: Nahi sir magar..kya maine kuch ulta sidha kiya hai (Abhijeet signed all to keep quite..)

Abhijeet while showing him his hand: Yaar zyada kuch nahi bas..raid ke dauran tumhare haath par goli chala di thi kisi gunde ne aur vahan par hawa mein shayad koi drug tha issliye tum behosh ho gae..

Daya nodded but was still not satisfied: To fir sab log kyun nahi behosh hue..(Abhijeet looked at ACP sir who understanding the situation answered Daya..)

ACP sir softly: Daya hum sab uss waqt dusre kamre mein the aur tum aur Sachin ek kamre mein..Issliye tum dono par effect hua uss drug ka..(getting up) Chalo ab tum araam karo hum badmein aate hai..

Daya instantly: Sir magar dis..(seeing all gazes over him he slowed down his speed) Discharge?

Abhijeet little sternly: Dekho doctor ne kaha hai do din bad mil jaega tumhe discharge..Tab tak lete rehne ka kasht karo..Mai doctor se milke ata hun..(softly) Tumhe araam ki zarurat hai hmm? (Daya looked down and nodded while team looked at each other and moved out..)

 **Outside**

ACP softly: Abhijeet..Daya ka yeh bartav kisi keliye bhi theek nahi hai..Hume kuch toh karna padega..

Abhijeet nodded understanding the situation: Haan sir..(he looked at the book in Salunkhe sir's hand) Sir zarur iss book mein kuch hai..Ise padhne ke baad hi Daya aise behave karne lag gaya..Kabhi khud ki jaan ka toh kabhi dusron ki jaan ka dushman ban gaya hai..Aur toh aur koi ise dhund bhi raha hai..

ACP raising his eyebrow: Tumhe kaise malum ki koi ise dhund raha hai?

Abhijeet : Sir iss kitab ko dhund te dhund te humare ghar mein gunde ghus gae the..Jaise taise vahan se bhag aya hun..Do ki laash toh shayad abhi bhi hai vahi pe hogi..Mujhe vapas ghar jakar dekhna padega sir..

ACP sir: Theek hai tum jao aur saath saath Freddy aur Purvi ko bhi leke jao..(Abhijeet nods and signals them to come with him..)

ACP sir after their departure: Salunkhe iss kitab ko padhna khatre se khali nahi hai..Hume yeh kaam kisi book expert ko saupna chahiye..

Salunkhe sir nodded: Haan Pradyuman..Mera ek dost hai Prakash..Vo book expert hai mai use vahan jaakar milta hun..

ACP sir instantly: Bilkul nahi..Tum use bureau bulao..(seeing confusion in later's eyes) Are yaar tu kuch samajhta hi nahi hai..Dekh iss book ki vajah se Aman ki kidnapping hui..Abhijeet par humla hua..Daya aur Abhijeet ke ghar tak pohoch gae vo log..Toh Prakash ki jaan ko bhi toh khatra ho sakta hai na?

Salunkhe now realising: Haan sahi keh rahe ho tum..Mai use phone karke bulata hun bureau mein aur uske pohochne tak toh Rajat bhi laut jaega Pune se aur hum bhi pohoch jaenge...(ACP sir gave assuring glance so Dr. Salunkhe called his friend Dr. Prakash to CID Bureau..)

 **Duo's house**

Abhijeet while entering inside:Purvi photos lelo aur Freddy tum uss laash ko dekho mai iss laash ko dekhta hun..(The two nodded and started their work..)

(Abhijeet checked the pockets of the body but found nothing in them leaving the cell phone..He opened it and found only two numbers in it..He called the call company and asked them to find the location.. At the same time Freddy called him..)

Freddy : Sir!

Abhijeet coming towards him: Haan Freddy kuch mila?

Freddy nodded: Jee sir..(showing him body's upper arm) Sir yahan pe tattoo hai iss lash ke..

Abhijeet whispered: Yeh tattoo maine shayad kahi dekha hai..(he tries to remember and then his mind strikes) Are haan unn gundon mein se ek ke haath par aisa hi tattoo tha aur shayad..(he folds the sleeves of other body) Freddy iske haath par bhi vahi tattoo hai..Acha aur kuch mila hai kya tumhe..

Freddy shook his head: Nahi sir iske paas toh phone bhi nahi hai aur nahi koi aur chiz..bas yeh chain hai..(he gives that to Abhijeet who looks at it keenly..he founds that a dragon was carved on the chain..)

Abhijeet giving it back: Freddy iss chain ko dekho kisne banaya hai..Purvi laash ko lab bhej do..(At the same time he gets a call from call company..) Hello?..PCO?..theek hai..kahan ke hai yeh dono PCO..Malad aur Goregaon..Thanks ..(he cuts the call when receives another call..) Haan sir..jee ghar pe hi hun..theek hai sir mai pohoch raha hun bureau..(cuts the call)

 **CID Bureau**

ACP while showing Prakash the book: Dekhiye Prakash jee Salunkhe yahan nahi aa paya hai..Toh kya aap please hume bata sakte hai ki iss book mein aisa kya hai jo humara officer apni hi jaan ka dushman ban baitha hai..

(At the same time Abhijeet and Purvi enter inside..ACP give them a look while Dr. Prakash takes the book in his hand..He reads the outer content which Daya obviously could not read as it was in different language..Dr. Prakash gets shocked after reading the content and the title..He looks at ACP sir..)

Dr. Prakash: Sir yeh book toh bahot hi zyada khatarnak hai..Infact aisi book toh kahi hai hi nahi iss duniya mein..(Showing him the written part) Yeh jo aap dekh rahe ho..yeh Arabic language hai magar..

ACP sir raised his eyebrow: Magar kya Prakash jee..Jaldi bataiye..

Dr. Prakash: yeh book India mein bani hai..Isko padhne se logon ka dimag ek alag hi identity banata hai aur shayad yahi aapke officer ke saath hua hai..(all shocked)

Abhijeet in tensed tone: Magar ise hum thik kaise kare Prakash jee?

Dr. Prakash: Officer yeh mujhe theek se toh malum nahi hai par yeh Split Personality ke jaisa hai..Aisa lagta hai ki insaan ke andar ek aur aatma jee rahi hai..(All officers shocked)..Aapke jo colleague hai unke saath bhi yahi hua hoga.. Infact jab vo vapas apni identity mein vapas aate honge unhe kuch yaad bhi nahi rehta hoga..All blank..

ACP : Toh kya hume psychiatrist ke paas jaana chahiye ya hypnotist ke paas..

Dr. Prakash : ACP sir mujhe aisa lagta hai ki aapko hypnotism ka istamal karke yeh dhund lena chahiye ki uss dusri identity ko kya chahiye..Aur yeh aapko aapke officer ka sub-conscious brain hi bata sakta hai..so I think you should consult both..

Abhijeet tensed: Use sambhal toh sakenge na hum ?

Dr. Prakash apologized : Sorry officer..yeh toh ab aapko psychiatrist hi bata sakta hai..

ACP sir jerked his head and shook hands with him: Thank you Prakash jee..humari madat karne ke liye..

Dr. Prakash smiled: Anytime sir...ab mai chalta hun..

ACP sir smiles: Ok..Pankaj inhe chod ke aao..(Pankaj nodded and the both went..while ACP sir asked Abhijeet..) Unn lashon se kya pata chala?

Abhijeet jerked out from his thoughts: Sir vo shayad unn ke team ke members ek jaisa tattoo lagate hai aur..(he narrates all) Freddy gaya hai jewellery shops par puchtach karne..(ACP sir nods)

ACP sir: Theek hai..Rajat aur Vineet Malad aur Goregaon jaakar puchtach karo..Purvi Nikhil..iss tattoo ke baremein puchtach karo..

ALL: yes sir..(they all move)

ACP sir: Abhijeet tumhare vahan se jaane ke baad Daya ko seizures hue..(Abhijeet looked at him in shock)..Doctor ne injection diya tab jakar shaant hua hai vo..

Abhijeet in concern: Sir hume jaldi se jaldi kisi psychiatrist aur kisi hypnotist ko consult karna chahiye..Agar Daya ko kuch hua sir toh..(his eyes got tears while to hide them he turned his face..ACP sir well noticed him..he patted on his shoulder..)

ACP strong: Kuch nahi hoga use..Hum hai na..Magar ab shaam ho chuki hai..Tum hospital mein jao..Salunkhe yahan aajaega..kal Sachin ko discharge miljaega..Mai raat ko aakar tumhe bata dunga ki kya kya pata chala hai..Niklo ab aur tum bhi thoda rest karlo..(Abhijeet nods and moves out saying..)

Abhijeet: Thank you sir..

 **Hospital**

Salunkhe sir was sitting on bench outside the room where Daya was there..Abhijeet came there and looked at him..He sat beside him and kept his hand on his shoulder..

Abhijeet concerned: Salunkhe sahab? (Salunkhe sir jerked from his thoughts..) Aap theek hai?

Salunkhe sir nodded: Mai theek hun yaar Abhijeet magar..(looking at the room door) Magar Daya theek nahi hai..(Abhijeet looked down) Doctor ka kehna hai ki aise seizures ana achi baat nahi hai..Uska brain bahot restless hai..Khud ke saath hi ladh raha hai vo..

Abhijeet nodded: Haan sir jaanta hun mai..(then added teasingly) Lekin aap fiqar mat kijiye..Kisiko pareshaan karna toh do hi insaan sikha sakte hai..(naughtily) Ek aap aur ek Daya..

Salunkhe sir smiled: Bilkul sahi kaha tumne ek mai aur ek..(he got the meaning of his sentence so said chewingly) Abhijeettt..

Abhijeet laughed: Kya sir aap bhi..Kaan ka check up karwaiye..

Salunkhe sir in anger: Hunh! vo mai dekh lunga..tum yeh batao Prakash ne kya kah..(Abhijeet stopped laughing and narrated all) Hmm..theek hai toh fir..(standing up) Ab mai nikalta hun..Lab mein Tarika akeli sara kaam kar rahi hogi..

Abhijeet smiled: Jee sir..mai bhi andar jata hun..(and both bid bye to each other and moved to their respective places..)

(Abhijeet entered inside and felt a pinch in his heart looking at his brother's pale face..He bit his lips after remembering the talks with Dr. Prakash..He sat down besides his bed and started caressing his hair..He could never imagine that something like this can happen ever..)

 **CID Bureau**

Rajat and Vineet enter inside nearly after one hour..ACP sir move towards them in hurry..

ACP sir: Haan Rajat Vineet kya pata chala?

Rajat : Sir dono PCO ke bahar ke CCTV mein ek hi insaan dikh raha tha jo call karke gaya..Uska chehra dikh gaya hai aur usne bhi vaisa hi tattoo pehna hai jaise baki sab ne pehna tha..

ACP sir smiled: Acha toh yeh baat hai..

Vineet : Sir magar hum pata kaise lagaenge uss ke baremein..

ACP sir: Lagado apne khabriyon ko kaam pe..uska photo bhej do sabko..Kab tak chip ke baithega..

(At the same time Nikhil and Purvi enter)

Nikhil: Sir aisa tattoo toh kahi bhi nahi banaya jata..

Purvi : Aur na hi kabhi banaya gaya hai..

ACP sir: Iska ek hi matlab ho sakta hai ki yeh tattoo bas vo gang member hi bana sakte hai jo gang mein ghuss gae hai..(Now Freddy entered)

Freddy: Sir yeh chain Anup Jewellers ne banai thi aur unka kehna hai ki iske saath ek aur aadmi aya tha..Yeh raha uska sketch..(Freddy gives the sketch to ACP sir..)

ACP sir: Ek kaam karo..yeh sketch bhi apne khabrion ko bhej do..kuch na kuch toh pata chal hi jaega..

* * *

 **A/N Friends..Finally the secret of book revealed..**

 **Do R AND R If you want me to continue..**

 **TAKE CARE..JANHVI..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys sorry for late update but I was busy with another story..**

 **Sorry for that ..But I am back so enjoy the next part..**

* * *

 **Hospital**

ACP sir enter inside and saw Abhijeet sitting beside Daya's bed..He took a sigh and then went forward..He kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and got shocked when Abhijeet jerked...

ACP sir shocked: Abhijeet..kuch soch rahe the kya? (Abhijeet who got up instantly from his sitting place could manage just to nod..) Kya?

Abhijeet looking at Daya: Sir agar vo log uss kitab ke piche hai toh..Daya ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hai sir..Bas yahi soch raha tha ki jitni jaldi hum unhe pakde utna acha hai..

ACP sir nodded : hmm issilye toh mai bhi jald bazi kar raha hun mastermind ko dhundne ke liye..

Abhijeet alert: Kuch pata chala hai kya sir? ( ACP sir looked at him and then signalled him towards the couch..Both sat down and ACP sir found Abhijeet's curious gaze on him..)

ACP sir: Vo sab log ek jaisa tattoo pehente hai magar vo tattoo shayad sirf gang leader hi banata hai..aur..(he narrated all the information..silence prevailed in the room when suddenly Abhijeet spoke)

Abhijeet looking elsewhere: Sir! (ACP sir looked at him) mai kal subah kisi se milne vala hun..Vo mujhe uss insan tak lekar jaa sakta hai jisne yeh book banwai..

ACP shocked: Kya?..koi khabri..(Abhijeet nodded..) Theek hai fir..Salunkhe bhi..(suddenly he got a call and he smiled) Dekha shaitan ka naam lo aur shaitaan hazir..(Abhijeet smiled)

ACP sir picking up the call: Haan Salunkhe bol..Kya?..dono ke?..ek kaam kar vo sambhal kar rakh kal dekh lenge..aur kuch mila hai kya?..Theek hai..nahi mai bureau nahi aaunga ab kal hi..Ok bye..Goodnight..(He cut the call)'

Abhijeet curious: Kya hua sir?

ACP looked at him: Abhijeet unn dono ke kaan ke piche ek chip mili hai..Kal dekh lenge..acha mai ab chalta hun..(he got up) Tum bhi kuch kha lena aur fir soo jana..theek hai..

Abhijeet also got up and smiled: Jee sir..Goodnight sir..

ACP sir smiled: Good night..(he left and Abhijeet again sat on couch as it was still time for dinner..)

 **In morning, Bureau**

Rajat : Sir humne apne sare khabriyon ko kaam par laga diya hai..kuch na kuch toh pata chal hi jaega..

Abhijeet who came there after telling Freddy to be in hospital: Haan Rajat magar unn chips ka kya hua..

Rajat: Sir Nikhil aur Vineet lage hue hai..

ACP sir entering: Haan Abhijeet..mile tum usse?

Abhijeet smirked: Jee sir aur usne kaha hai ki do din mein bata dega ki iss khel ke piche hai kon..

ACP sir happily: Do din mein..very good..

Nikhil from behind: Sir!..yeh open ho gai hai..(All officers went towards him)

ACP sir : Haan Nikhil..dikhao zara..(Nikhil nodded and opened it..a blue print could be seen on it but was very much small in size..)

Abhijeet looking at it keenly: Sir yeh kuch theek se dikh nahi rahi hai..hume ise bada karna chahiye..Nikhil zara zoom karo..(Nikhil did as per said and whole team was confused leaving ACP sir and Abhijeet who shared a tensed look..)

Nikhil confused: Sir yeh hai kya..

Abhijeet tensely : Sir yeh toh..IRBM hai..vo bhi..jo banaya jaa raha hai..

ACP sir equally tensed: Haan Abhijeet magar iski blueprint inke paas kaise aur..kahi yeh log..(Both again shared a look while others were completely confused..)

Purvi confused: Sir yeh IRBM kya hai?

Rajat agreeing: Haan sir hume bhi toh bataiye..

Abhijeet looking at the blueprint: Rajat, Purvi yeh blueprint IRBM matlab Intermediate-range Ballistic Missile ke type ki joh nai missile banai jaa rahi hai uski hai..Iss ki blueprint toh bas unn scientist ke paas hi honi chahiye thi..Agar inn logonke paas iski blueprint hai toh..(he bit his lips) Vo log pure desh ko tabah kar sakte hai..(All members were shocked..)

Purvi questioned: Sir magar vo missile toh abhi tak ban rahi hai na..

Abhijeet angrily: Haan Purvi magar vo log ise dusre deshon mein bech sakte hai ya fir khud bhi asi tayar kar sakte hai..It's just very dangerous..

ACP sir: Hume unhe jald se jald dhundhna hoga..Time nikalta jaa raha hai..(suddenly Vineet called all)

Vineet in tensed tone: Sirrr..(all went towards him)

ACP sir: Haan Vineet..kya pata chala?

Vineet tensed tone: Sir yeh toh unn Scientist ki information hai shayad jinhone kuch saal pehle ek missile banai thi aur yeh unnki joh shayad aap jiske baremein baat kar rahe hai uspe kaam kar rahe hai..

ACP sir: Haan Vineet tum sahi ho..yeh vahi log hai..

Abhijeet: Toh sir inki jaan ko toh khatra hai..

ACP sir tensed: Haan Abhijeet aisa ho sakta hai..mai sabse pehle HQ inform kar deta hun..(Abhijeet nods and he goes out...after a while Rajat's phone rings..he picks it up and then tells to Abhijeet..)

Rajat: Sir mere khabri ka phone hai..mujhe jana hoga.. (Abhijeet nods so he moves out..soon ACP sir enter inside..)

ACP sir: Abhijeet inn Scientists ki security ki zimmedari HQ ne leli hai ab bachi hai toh vo hai iss missile ki blueprint ki kahani..Hume kuch bhi karke unhe pakadna hi hai..

Abhijeet nodded: Yes sir..Rajat gaya hai uske informer ke paas..Pankaj bhi ata hi hoga uss dusre aadmi ki information leke..(At the same time..)

Pankaj entering inside: Sir uss dusre aadmi ki information mil gai hai..vo Santacruz mein rehta hai aur uska phone number bhi mil gaya hai..aur uska naam Rakesh hai..

ACP sir smiled: Great Job..uthao iss Rakesh ko..

 **Santacruz**

Nikhil : Sir vo samne vala ghar hai iss Rakesh ka..

Abhijeet observing the people walking as they were in chawl: Hmm..zara shanti se uthana use..Yeh sab log kuch gadbad lagte hai..(Team looked here and there and then understood his meaning as they were really looking wicked..)

(They reached at the door and banged on it calling his name..he opened the door..)

Rakesh irritated: Kon hai be?..(looking at the ones standing out) CID?..

Abhijeet smiled: Haan beta CID..(he tried to run but Pankaj and Nikhil caught him from elsewhere and Abhijeet showed him gun..) Yahan se chup chap chal varna aisi jagah marunga jahan pe na to tu malam laga sake na hi bandage karwa sake..samjha (he looked at him) Chal..

(They bring him out and Abhijeet aimed gun on him which was only known by Rakesh as to avoid the person from screaming..If he did so then the people would rush up to beat them..)

 **Bureau**

ACP sir angrily: Bata tu iss admi ko kaise jaanta hai? (he showed him that man's photo)

Rakesh who was already beaten: Sir vo ye apun ka dost hai..Iske mafik gaya tha apun udhar..

ACP sir angry: Tu konsi gang ke liye kaam karta hai mujhe yeh janna hai..

Rakesh a little nervous: Saab vo log apun ko vatka denge..sir aap ke pair padta hun..locha ho jaega sir...

Abhijeet moving close to him spoke angrily: Agar tune nahi bataya toh tere vande ho jaenge samjha?

Rakesh afraid, joined his hands: Saab baksh dijiye..(Hearing this Abhijeet removed his gun..)

Abhijeet: Theek hai le tujhe baksh diya..(He pressed the trigger which just passed besides Rakesh's ears who screamed and jumped from the chair..)

Rakesh shouting afraid: Sahab nahi sahab..batata hai na mai..

Abhijeet held his collar and made him sit again: Bata..

Rakesh: Sir mai Rebel gang ke liye kaam karta hai..yeh log sumdi mein kidhar kidhar se kaam ke chokre dhundhkar late hai aur sabko vo kya kehte hai..haan..missile ke dhande mein fasate hai..ek ek ko alag alag kaam dete hai..

ACP sir: Maksad kya hai unka?

Rakesh: Vo log chahte hai ki iss desh ko chindi ke mafik bana de..(team looked at him with hatred) Apan ko apne tizori kholne ka tarika ke liye bulaya tha unn bhediyon ne..par sahab unke changul mein ek baar fase toh bahar aana mushkil hai..

Abhijeet : Mastermind ko jante ho?

Rakesh shook his head: Nahi sir jee..unko do khaas aadmi hi sab kaam dete hai apun ko..(ACP sir nodded )

ACP : Tumhare baaki saathi?

Rakesh: Maaf kariyega sahab par aapko nahi pata?(all got confused on it) are aisa kya dekh rahele hai aap log..buskya sahab..jis challi mai aaplog aaye the uss ke log toh sare uss ke hi pantar the par ab na mile koi..nikal gae honge..

Abhijeet chewing tone: To kya agar nikal gae CCTV mein toh..

Rakesh smirked: Na na sahab jee..CCTV band padhe hai udhar aur raaste bhi kharide hue hai..(All looked at each other and come out of interrogation room..where Salunkhe sir was waiting..)

ACP sir: Salunkhe tu yaha?

Salunkhe: Are boss vo hypnotist aur psychiatrist ko bulaya hai maine hospital mein pohoch gae honge..Daya ko batana padega na..

ACP sir nodded: Hmm..theek hai chalte hai thodi der mein..(Rajat entered)

Rajat : Sir yeh gang iss waqt Mumbai, Pune aur Nashik mein faili hui hai aur iska mastermind koi business man hai itna pata chala hai..

ACP sir: My God..Mujhe unke ACP ko batana padega.. (To all).. Unn bhage hue aadmiyon ka pata lagao...Tum log aage badho mai aur Abhijeet hospital chalkar aate hai..

* * *

 **A/N Guys soooo sorryyy to say that I am a little busy as my other stories are still incomplete and I have not even started their next chapters..I want to finish them as fast as I could..**

 **I promise that next chapter will be with duo moments and some action as well as thrill..Please excuse me this time my friends..**

 **Sifa,luvcidduodosti and Chitra..friends give me one week to complete stories on your wishes...I am really sorry for that..**

 **DO read and review guys pleaseeeeeeee..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys nothing to say except sorry for being late..**

* * *

 **In Hospital**

ACP sir and Abhijeet entered inside the hospital with Dr. Salunkhe and saw the hypnotist and psychiatrist talking with Daya's doctor..Trio headed in front..Daya's doctor looked at them while ACP sir said..

ACP sir: Kya aapki baat ho gai hai?

Doctor smiled: Jee sir..Maine inhe sab details de diye hai but you all have to be careful..

Psychiatrist: Haan sir..hum chahte hai ki unke treatment ke waqt aap humare saath rahe..Kyunki unke reactions hum nahi jante..

ACP sir nodded: Sure..Toh kya hum usse iss baremein baat kare?

Hypnoist: I think unhe aap kuch naa batae toh hi theek rahega..Kahiye ki treatment hai..(ACP sir nodded and went ahead in Daya's room followed by Abhijeet And Salunkhe sir..Seeing them inside Daya sat up straight)

Daya smiled: Are sir aap log yahan? (ACP sir and Abhijeet gave a look to each other..)

Abhijeet teasing tone: Kyun tumhe acha nahi laga?

Daya made a face: Tum toh baat hi mat karo..Kal itni der ke baad aae..Mai soo gaya tha..

Abhijeet naughtily: Oh bhai sahab..aapke jaise chutti leke nahi baitha mai..Bureau mein kaam bhi toh hai..

Daya finding it a good opportunity: Toh fir mai bhi chalta hun na..Discharge mango na..Vaise bhi mai ab bilkul theek hun..

ACP sir interrupted: Kisne kaha ki tum thik ho? (Daya looked at him confused)..Aur nahi toh kya..Abhi toh tumhara check up hona baki hai..Internal injuries hai tumhe..

Doctor added now coming inside: Aur uskeliye aapko observation room mein chalna hoga..Yahan aur bhi log hai na toh acha nahi hoga..(Daya nodded making a face and Abhijeet notices it well)

Abhijeet kept hand on his shoulder: Ab kaam toh vapas akar karna hi hai..Tumhare hisse ka kaam jo mai kar raha hun uska badla bhi toh lunga hi na mai..Toh jab tak aram karne mil raha hai karo na..(Daya gave a hit on Abhijeet's shoulder while the others smiled on them and Doctor concluded..)

Doctor smiled: So shall we move ? (Daya nodded so all moved towards the other room..Doctor entered inside with Daya and asked him to sit while outside the hypnotist arrived..)

Abhijeet concerned, asked the hypnotist: Sir vo Daya ko shak toh nahi hoga?

Hypnoist: Don't worry officer..Chori hote samay victims shak nahi karte toh Mr. Daya kya karenge..(and giving a assuring smile he moved inside while getting a satisfaction Abhijeet with oldie duo also moved inside..They saw that the work to hypnotise Daya had already started so they stood in the corner..)

Hypnoist to Daya who was sitting on the chair: Mr. Daya can you hear me?..Iss kamre mein aap sirf meri awaaz sun sakte hai..Aapko apne sub-conscious mind ko bahar bulana hai...Aap tayar hai? ( Daya nodded his head while all were looking at him keenly now..) Ab aapka sub-conscious mind bahar aaraha hai..Dhere dhere..(Slowly slowly some changes started taking place with Daya..His expressions turned from calm to angry, His eyes were red, His hands started shivering...All were shocked on this..How can this happen..The psychiatrist beside the chair instantly tied Daya's hands and hypnotist started again..)

Hypnotist: Tum Daya nahi ho..Kya chahte ho usse?

Daya angrily: Uski maut..(shouting) Uski maut chahta hun mai..

Hypnotist: Par kyun?..Usne kya bigada hai tumhara?

Daya smiled wickedly: Kuch nahi par mai ise nahi chodunga..Kabhi nahi..(and he starts laughing..Abhijeet looks at him and then at ACP sir who was looking very much shocked..He averted his gaze again at Daya..)

Hypnotist: Aur agar tumhare samne maine Daya ko mar diya toh?..Kya tumhe chalega?

Daya smirked: Agar tumne use mara toh mujhe acha hi lagega lekin uski saasein thamne ke bad hi mujhe sukoon milega..

Hypnotist: Kya uske sharir se tum tab bahar nikal jaoge..(he got no reply but Daya's body started jerking..He started shouting in pain..) Daya? Mai kuch puch raha hun tumse..

Daya who was scratching himself, was looking in very weird condition replied: Mai chala toh jaunga iski maut ke baad..Uski saasein rukne ke turant bad mai nikal jaunga..Ek second mein hi par jo koi mere aur Daya ke bich mein aaega vo bhi maut hi paega (all were stunned on his such behaviour..He was now trying hard to remove those ropes...Abhijeet was going to move forward but stopped as ACP sir held his hand..)

Abhijeet whispered: Par sir..

ACP sir seriously: Abhi nahi..Doctor jo kar rahe hai unhe vo karne do..(Abhijeet averted his gaze..)

Hypnotist: Mr. Daya keep calm..Keep calm..

Daya laughed: Hahahaha..Tune hi toh kaha tha ki mai Daya nahi hun..Uske sub-conscious brain ko bahar lakar tune bahot badi galti ki hai..(He was trying to remove those ropes now from his mouth..The doctors got afraid now by this..Abhijeet again tried to move forward but ACP sir was gripping his hand..Daya finally untied the ropes and stood at his place..)

Hypnotist now moving backward: Dekhiye Mr. Daya..You have to come back to conscious state..Shant ho jaiye..

Daya smirked: Sorry..par mai Daya nahi hun isliye aapka samohan..(he was going to say further but his body started jerking and the real Daya was shouting in pain now) Noooo!...Aahh..Abhiii..(Abhijeet's eyes got teary and he looked back at ACP sir with pleading eyes who left his hand..Abhijeet stared at him for some seconds and then moved towards his buddy..)

Abhijeet catching his hand: Daya..mai hun yahi pe yaar..wapas aa mere Bhai..(Daya held his hand but by his nails..he was unintentionally scratching him but Abhijeet's attention was only at Daya now..)

Daya in pain: Abhi yeh kya ho raha..(but again his body jerked and another soul caught Abhijeet's collar) Tum humare bich nahi aasakte samjhe tum..(and he took a pen from side table and was going to pierce it in Abhijeet's neck when Abhijeet held his hand..)

Abhijeet angrily: Daya ko bachane ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakta hun..(Daya was going to pierce it again when his body again jerked..)

Daya loosing his conscious spoke in extremely low tone: I am so..sorry Abhi..(And he leaned over Abhijeet who held him instantly as he knew Daya had loosed his consciousness..)

(Daya's doctor came forward in hurry and helped Abhijeet to make Daya lie on stretcher which for emergency was present there..He then called the nurse and shifted him to his room..)

Hypnotist: Officer ab uski yeh demand kaise puri karenge aap?

Abhijeet who came there answered: Usmein kya..Hum use Daya ko marne denge..(All looked at him in shock)

ACP sir angrily: Tum samajh rahe ho ki tum kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet calmly: Off course sir..Hume bas ek illusion create karna hai..Uss chiz ko yeh dilasa dena hai ki Daya ko usne mara hai..

Salunkhe sir confused: Par yeh tum karoge kaise..

Abhijeet turned to the psychiatrist: Doctor kya aisa ho sakta hai ki hum Daya ke sub-conscious brain ko kuch der sula sake?

Psychiatrist nodded: Jee officer aisa ho sakta hai..Par uss time uska conscious brain bhi band ho jaega..Aap jante hi hai ki sone ke bad bhi yeh sub-conscious brain kaam karta hai aur isi wajah se hume sapne ate hai..Daya ke case mein mujhe lagta hai uske mind ulajh gaya hai..Sub-conscious is always unaware about imagination and reality..Aur yahi Daya ke saath ho raha hai..

Abhijeet confused: Toh kya uska sub-conscious brain weak hai?

Salunkhe sir interrupted: Mujhe nahi lagta kyunki sub-conscious brain conscious brain se bahot hi zyada powerful hai..

Psychiatrist smiled: You are right sir..Aur ek baat..Maine notice kiya ki Daya ki will power itni kamzor nahi hai..Kyunki jab wo chiz tumpar humla karne vali thi tab Daya ne use rok diya..Isse hume use control karna thodasa easy jaa sakta hai..Ab Abhijeet aapse ek sawal puchna chahunga mai..(he added confused) aap Daya ko dilasa kaise dilaenge ki vo mar chuke hai..

Abhijeet : Doctor maine Hypnotist se iss baremein baat ki hai aur unhone kaha ki hume kuch der keliye Daya ki saansein rokne ki koshish karni hai aur mujhe lagta hai yeh posible hai bas Daya ko koi khatra na ho..(all were silent when suddenly Salunkhe sir said..)

Salunkhe sir: Boss ismein hume Daya ke body me Apnea create karna hoga..

ACP sir trying to remember: Salunkhe Apnea matlab vahi na jismein body breathing stop kar deti hai kuch der ke liye..Par yaar yeh andar se hota hai hum create kaise karenge..

Abhijeet exclaimed: Mujhe pata hai..(all turned towards him) Sir Opiate drug..(all looked confused so he said) Sir yeh ek medicine hai jo uss waqt di jati hai jab insaan ki breathing aam insanon se do guna zyada ho..Salunkhe sahab aap toh jante hi honge..

Salunkhe sir: Haan Pradyuman..Yaar agar normal insaan ko yeh drug diya jae toh uski breathing kuch der ke liye ruk jaati hai par heart pump karta hai aur dimaag bhi chalta hai kyunki breathing rukne ke baad bhi yeh drug oxygen paida karta hai body mein..(all looked at him with a hope)

ACP sir : Tu laa sakta hai yeh..

Salunkhe sir happily: Off course Boss mai ise bana sakta hun..Mai lab mein jakar iss par kaam shuru karta hun..Aage ka hum badmein discuss karenge..

Daya's doctor came out: Sir maine unhe sedative de diya hai..Vo jaldi hi hosh mein aajaenge..

ACP sir: Thanks doctor..(to Abhijeet ) Abhijeet tumhar khabri ka kya hua?

Abhijeet smiled: Sir usne bureau parcel phocha bhi diya hoga ab tak..

ACP sir: Theek hai fir hum dono nikalte hai tum yahi rukna..

Abhijeet nodded: Yes sir..(ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe moved out while Abhijeet moved inside Daya's room)

 **Bureau**

Nikhil entering bureau: Rajat sir uss business man ka pata chal gaya hai..

Rajat happily: Kya?..Kaun hai vo..(All looked at Nikhil in curiosity)

Nikhil giving him a file: Sir yeh hai vo..Mr. Hiten Singhaniya..

Rajat opened the file and started reading it: Nikhil tumhe iss baremein kaise pata chala..

Nikhil : Sir koi yeh parcel niche chodkar chala gaya tha..

Rajat after reading the file: My God..ismein toh iss Hiten ke plan ke baremein likha hua hai..Bahot se aise missiles ki information hai ismein jo ban rahi hai..Iss Hiten ne apne admi laga diye hai innke scientists ke piche..

Vineet and Freddy entering inside with four goons..Freddy: Sir unn bhage hue logon meinse yeh char jan hai..Sheher chodke jane ki tayari mein the..Station par pakad liya humne inhe..

Rajat in anger: Boss kahan hai tumhara aur..(he remembered something) Tumhare pass bhi toh chips hongi na..(All now alert as they saw ACP sir entering..He looked at the goons and then at Rajat)

ACP sir: Rajat koi parcel aya tha kya yahan?

Rajat nodded: Yes sir!..Inke boss ka naam Hiten Singhaniya hai aur usne baki ki missiles jo ban rahi hai unke scientist par nazar rakhi hui hai..

ACP sir shocked: My God!..Unhe khatra ho sakta hai..Pankaj, Freddy unn sab ko call karke alert kar do kahi kuch ho na jae aur suno..Unhe security bhi deni hai..toh constables ko kaho..

Both: Yes sir..(saying so both moved out of the bureau while now ACP sir moved towards the four)

ACP sir angrily: Aur tum charo..Kya malum hai tumhe iss Hiten ke baremein..

One of them: Sir hume kuch nahi malum hum sach keh rahe hai..

ACP sir removed his gun and pointed on his head: Dekh mere paas waqt nahi hai..Jaldi bata..(he shouted)

Another one afraidly: Sir hume sachi nahi malum..Uska ek khaas admi hai jo hume paise deta hai aur milne bulata hai..Vahi humari di hui information Boss tak pohochata hai..

Rajat in fierce tone: Kaha milega hume vo..

Man sulky tone: Sir vo aapko Malad mein jo Jayant mill hai na vahi milega lekin parso..

Rajat conforming: Vo jo band padi hui hai..

Man stamerring: Ha..haan sahab..va..vahi..

ACP sir kept his gun inside: Sachin aur Nikhil tum log jao vahan par..Agar use pata chala ki humne inhe pakda hai toh vo kabhi bhi aasakta hai..Nazar rakho vahan par..(Both nodded and left)

 **Hospital**

Abhijeet was sitting besides Daya's bed continuously caressing his hair while he was in deep thoughts..Suddenly he jerked out of his thoughts when saw Daya's hand moving which was in his other hand..He got up and called doctor immediately.. Doctor entered inside and saw Daya was struggling to open his eyes..Slowly slowly Daya opened his eyes Abhijeet moved one step behind as to hide his teary eyes from his dear buddy..

Daya saw doctor and tried to get up when felt a high pain in his head and body..Abhijeet tensely held him and spoke..

Abhijeet in tensed tone: Aaramse yaar Daya tu abhi theek nahi hai..

Daya looked at him and smiled: Tum toh kuch bhi kehte rehte ho Boss..mai toh ekdum fit and fine hun..

Doctor interrupted: Jee bilkul nahi..(Duo looked at him) Aapke test reorts normal nahi hai..Aapko internal injuries hai aur ussi wajah se aap neend mein bhi restless ho jate hai..Dekhiye aapke hothon par kitne scratches hai.. (Daya looked at his hands and then at doctor again..)

Daya added in sad tone: Toh mera discharge..

Doctor: Sochiye bhi mat..jab tak aap puri tarah theek nahi ho jate tab tak discharge ke baremein sochna bhi mat..(Daya made a grumpy face while Abhijeet smiled on his this childish act and thanked to doctor by eyes because of that reason given for those scratches..Doctor nodded and then checking Daya once he went out..)

Abhijeet teasing tone: Kya hua bhaisahab aap kuch zyada hi serious lag rahe hai..

Daya sad tone: Aur nahi toh kya karu..mujhe discharge..(but he stopped while looking at Abhijeet's hand) Abhi yeh tumhare haath par nakhunon ke nishan..Kya hua yaar..(He held Abhijeet's hand but because the wound was fresh Abhijeet flinched in pain..Daya added in panic tone) Abhi..Boss yeh toh bilkul taze hai..

Abhijeet said in small smile: Dayaa..yeh toh bas mamuli chot hai yaar..Tu yeh chod aur mujhe yeh bata ki kitne din aur yahan rehne ka vichar hai sahab ka?

Daya in teasing tone: Kyun?...Mere bina bureau mein tumhe koi puchta nahi..(and a punch came on his shoulder..) Aww..Jal rahe ho boss..

Abhijeet : Hehehe..bas has diya tere joke par..

Daya making a face: Hunh!..Khadoos kahike..(and another punch came) Haan haan lelo lelo..(Abhijeet looked at him in confusion..)

Abhijeet confused: Abe mai kya lu?

Daya made a fake crying face: Bache ki jaan..(and started laughing..seeing him laughing like that a small smile crept on Abhijeet's face..)

* * *

 **A/N Sorry guys for being late..Thanks for your precious reviews..**

 **Sifa dear what do you want me to write on epi Missing Daya and Murders in Plane..Means kya chahiye aapko exactly..Please do tell me dear..**

 **Do R and R guys pleaseeeeeee..pleaseeeeee..**

 **TAKE CARE, Janhvi..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys next part is in front of you all..Please do read because you will find today the plan behind those drugs..**

 **All the best and yaa..Have a very happy reading**

* * *

 **Forensic Lab**

ACP sir entered in with Abhijeet..Both glanced at each other after seeing Dr. Salunkhe totally engrossed in his work..ACP sir got that he was still not aware of their presence so he spoke..

ACP sir : Salunkhe yeh bana ki nahi? (Dr. Salunkhe looked at him stopping the work he was doing replied..)

Salunkhe sir angrily: Are yaar ab jab brain se related dawa bana raha hun toh waqt toh lagega hi na..Hone ko hi aya hai bas do minute..(ACP sir irritated turned his face away..At the same time Abhijeet received a call..)

Abhijeet on call: Hello..Jee doctor..Kya?..Ab vo kaisa hai..Oh fir theek hai..jee hum koshish kar rahe hai..Thanks..(He cut the call and looked tense then noticed ACP sir's gaze over him so answered..)

Abhijeet: Sir vo Daya ko bahot severe headache ho raha tha isliye use sedative diya hai..Seizures aane ke chances the..Jaldi kuch karne ko kaha hai..(ACP sir looked towards Salunkhe in anger who noticed the upcoming danger answered quickly)

Salunkhe sir hurriedly : Lo boss ho gaya..Ab pucho apne Abhijeet se ki kya karna hai..(ACP sir looked at Abhijeet..)

Abhijeet casually: Sir uska sub-conscious brain ko kuch der ke liye sulah dena hai..(ACP Sir looked still little confused but getting Abhijeet's idea Salunkhe sir exclaimed happily..)

Salunkhe sir happily: Matlab tum..Are wah yaar Abhijeet kya idea nikala hai..Saap bhi mare aur lathi bhi na tute..

ACP Sir irritated: Koi mujhe bhi samjhaega ki kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet smiled: Sir Daya ko behosh karke hume use ek room mein band karna hai jismein har jagah mirrors ho aur hiding places bhi..(ACP looked at him like 'HOW') Sir yun samjhiye ki ek illusion tayar karna hai hume uss room mein.. Jismein Daya ko sirf mirrors dikhenge aur hideouts humare honge..Vo jo Daya ke psychiatrist hai vo aise raste banaenge ki hum mein se koi ek humesha uske saath hoga..Irritated hokar Daya ka sub-conscious brain trigger ho jaega..Hume uske pocket mein kuch pills rakhenge sleeping pills ki bottle mein ..

Oldie duo together: Kya?..(both shocked) Sleeping pills?

Abhijeet shook his head: Nahi sir..Aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hai..Uss bottle par sirf aisa label hoga jabki uske andar jo pills hongi vo Salunkhe sir ke drug hongi..(Oldie duo relaxed..Then a smile came on their face while Dr. Salunkhe asked again..)

Salunkhe sir confused: Magar Abhijeet maine toh isse liquid form mein banaya hai..

Abhijeet winked: Janta hun sir aur mai chahta bhi yahi tha..Actually pills mein yeh drug zyada matra mein nahi honi chahiye kyunki isse uski memory ko khatra ho sakta hai..Mera yeh idea dene par Daya ke psychiatrist ne kaha tha mujhse yeh aur liquid banane ki salah bhi inhone hi di thi..Pills mein ek aisi dawa bhi hogi jo side effect ko rokegi jo ki Daya ke doctor banaenge..

ACP sir smiled: Are wah!..Matlab full proof plan hai yeh toh..Zarur chalega..Mujhe yakin hai..

Salunkhe sir said teasing: Ab bade ne chote ke liye banaya hai toh chalega hi na..(Abhijeet looked embarassed while oldie duo started laughing..)

ACP sir : Ab bahot hogaya..Abhijeet hum hospital chal kar doctor ko dedete hai yeh..

Abhijeet protested: Are sir aap kyun takleef utha ra

he hai mai akela jata hun (ACP sir tried to say something but Abhijeet said) Sir aap kyun pareshaan..(he paused and took the little bottle from Dr. Salunkhe's hand and said while moving out) Mai jaa raha hun sir aap apna khayal rakhe..(and he moved out completely leaving the two behind in shock..After a moment ACP sir's cell rang so he picked it up..)

ACP sir alert tone: Haan Sachin bolo..Mila voh?

Sachin on call: Jee sir aur inke boss ka pata bhi chal gaya hai par sir ek problem hai..

ACP sir attentively : Vo kya?

Sachin tensed tone: Sir inke boss ka bhi koi boss hai..yeh Hiten Singhaniya out of India hai..Do din baad lautega..Airways se..

ACP sir nodded: Theek hai fir..Air companies se puchtach karo ki konsi plane se vo kab aur kahan aa raha hai..

Sachin alert: Jee sir..

ACP sir: Aur ek baat..Vo nakli identity bhi use kar sakta hai so be prepared..

Sachin : Sir!..(and the call gets cut..)

ACP sir to himself: Hai kaun iska boss aur exactly chahte kya hai yeh..

 **Hospital (Psychiatrist's cabin)**

Doctor: Come in! (he said after hearing a knck at the cabin door and seeing the one entering relaxed expressions came on his face..)

Abhijeet smiled: Dr. Aditya..vo drug bana liya hai Dr. Saab ne..Ab aap apne kaam par lag sakte hai..

Aditya confused:Tumhe mera naam kaise?

Abhijeet casually: Aapke table se..(Aditya then realised that their was his nameplate on his table..He smiled ..)

Aditya smiled: Tum mujhe 'Aditya tum' bulaya karo..Mai hun bhi tumhare age ka aur fir mujhse bhi galti se aap ki jagah tum nikal jata hai..

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment: Sure..(he gave him the bottle) yahi hai vo ..

Aditya observing it: Hmm..Lekin Abhijeet mujhe ise banane mein kamse kam ek din toh lagega..Tab tak tumhe Daya ko sambhalna hai..

Abhijeet confused: Matlab?

Aditya turned serious: Dekho Abhijeet Daya ko jo headache hua tha..Mujhe lagta hai ki isse uska brain trigger ho jaega..Please uske saath rehna..Vo bahot anxious ho jaega ab..You have to handle him..He will be out of control and believe me..Ek din mein bhi bahot kuch ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet nodded silently: Toh fir aap use sedation kyun nahi..

Aditya interrupted: Kyunki baar baar sedation acha nahi..inn cases mein patient apne aap ko chot bhi pohocha sakte hai and this is very dangerous..You have to be careful..

Abhijeet in firm tone: I will be..

* * *

 **A/N Guys jaan booj kar itna hi likha hai..Next part mein baki sab likhu toh hi acha hai..**

 **Jinko bhi maine stories ka commit kiya hai..I am working on them..So please naraaz na hona ok (puppy eyes)**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews..**

 **DO R AND R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE..PLEASEEEEE..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	8. Chapter 8

He moved towards Daya's room and waited outside as doctors were checking him..It was night check up..He looked at his wrist watch which was striking 8:30..His cell beeped so opened it.. It contained a message from Rajat as he told him to inform each and every happening in bureau..It said, " Sir yeh Hiten Singhania do din baad Chatrapati Shivaji International Airport par pohochne vala hai. Hume uska chehra malum hai toh pakda jaega.", Abhijeet read it and then called Rajat..

Abhijeet after the call got picked up: Hello Rajat?

Rajat : Jee sir..Aaphi ki call ka intezaar kar raha tha mai..

Abhijeet nodded which obviously Rajat didn't noticed: Uske call records nikalwae hai kya tumne?

Rajat in alert tone: Sir Sachin ne nikalwae the..Ek number hai jisne use pichle ek hafte mein 17 baar phone kiya hai..

Abhijeet now standing and going in corridor: Trace hua vo number..Location pata chali?

Rajat in sad tone: No sir..Uska GPS hacked hai..Isliye kab konsi jagah par hota hai no one knows..

Abhijeet rubbing his lips corner: Hmm..ACP sir ne kya kaha?

Rajat : Unhone kaha hai ki use pakad ke le aao..Kyunki humne jab uske chote mote aadmiyon ko pakad liya hai toh use pata chal hi gaya hoga ki humara agla shikar Hiten hai..

Abhijeet calmly: Ek kaam karo call company se kehna ki Hiten ko agar koi call aae toh uski location call chalu rehte waqt hi pata kare..Tab GPS hacker kaam nahi karega..Uspar nazar tum mat rakho par kisi khabri ko uske piche laga do..Chehra pehchan mein nahi aaega..

Rajat : Ok sir..

Abhijeet: Aur ek baat..Jaise hi koi aisi call aae jo gadbad lage uss location pe chale jana.. Location agar sahi hai toh fir uss Hiten ko pakad lena..Is that clear?

Rajat firm tone: Of course sir..(And he cuts the call..While turning behind to go notices someone standing at the side and looks in that direction..Confusion rises in his mind after concluding the figure as Dr. Aditya who was looking at him keenly)

Abhijeet in confused tone: Kya hua Aditya tum mujhe aise kya dekh rahe ho? (Aditya shook his head in no and then moved forward..)

Aditya hesitantly: Abhijeet ah..umm..maine tumhari sari bate sun li thi actually toh..umm.. (Abhijeet was observing his talks and Aditya saw it..He straightened his tone to make it firm) Mai puchna chahta tha ki kya yeh case Daya ke case se related hai?

Abhijeet smiled on his hesitation and nodded: Haan..Daya ke case ke baad hi toh yeh case samne aai hai.. Aur aapko uss book ke baremein toh bataya hi hai maine..(He saw a stare on him so corrected) I mean (smiled) tumhe..

Aditya also smiled but then turned serious: Uss book ko padh sakta hun? (Seeing Abhijeet trying to talk interrupted) I am a psychiatrist so it won't effect me..

Abhijeet still having a doubt of 'If anything happens then?' asked him again: Are you sure..Matlab tum jante ho ki ismein khatra hai..

Aditya smiled: Of course I am sure.. Dekho aise circumstances tab hote hai jab hum same chize imagine karte hai.. I don't think ki Daya ke saath jo hua vo imagination hai.. Vo trauma mein nahi hai..For sure yeh kuch aur hai.. Mera hypnotism par, Abreaction, Analgasia aur Time Destoration par kabu hai..(Abhijeet looked at him in confusion)

Abhijeet confused: Abreaction matlab release of emotions..Aksar jo past se related hota hai aur Time Destoration matlab jab kisiko koi setion kam lagta hai yah zyada lagta hai par Analgasia matlab kya hai?

Aditya praised: Are wah tumhe yeh sab kaise malum?

Abhijeet casually: Aise cases aate rehte hai Bureau mein..

Aditya nodded: Hmm..Analgasia matlab removal of all perceptional of pain..(Abhijeet seemed a little shocked so Aditya asked him) Kya hua tumhe?

Abhijeet shaking voice: Aditya yeh Analgasia aur Abreaction ek saath ho sakta hai kya?..(Aditya nodded and then he also seemed shocked)

Both in one voice: Kahi Daya ko..(And both stopped..Both felt aback and Abhijeet sat on bench with a thud..)

Aditya sadly: Mujhe pehle samajh kyun nahi aya yeh..Shits..Yeh do chize mixed up hone par aisa dangerous reaction toh..(then said angrily) Abhijeet jisne bhi vo kitaab banai hai usne agar kisi aur ko padhne di toh kuch bhi ho sakta hai..Daya ki will power dusron se strong hai CID officer hone ki wajah se par dusre toh..

Abhijeet looked at him instantly: Sabse zyada khatra kise hai iss sabse?

Aditya with heavy voice: Bachon ko aur teens ko.. (Abhijeet stood up instantly)

Abhijeet shocked: My God..Yeh aadmi karna kya chahta hai?.. (his mind suddenly strikes something) Oh toh ab samajh aaraha hai ki kyun vo log uss kitab ke piche pade hai..

Aditya confused: Kyun?

Abhijeet smirked: Unn logon ko scientists aur unke missiles chahiye..Zarur yeh bhi ussi se related hogi..(Aditya seemed more confused so he concluded) Dekho vo sab mai tumhe abhi nahi bata sakta..Mujhe filhal jana hoga bureau..(he started to move but stopped) Vo Daya?

Aditya assured him: Don't worry medicine effect mein hoga filhal vo..Jaa kar aao..Soo gaya hoga ab tak..(Abhijeet nodded and moved out..He ignited his car and went while called ACP sir..)

Abhijeet : Hello sir aap bureau mei hai kya?

ACP sir : Haan Abhijeet kyun kya hua?

Abhijeet: Sir case se related ek bahot badi baat pata chali hai.. Aap please Salunkhe sir ko kahiye vo kitab leke bureau aajae..

ACP sir confused: Magar Abhijeet..(But the call got cut )

(Abhijeet got in Bureau with 20 minutes..He hurried his steps upwards.. He entered in when found all officers near the DVD Player. Confusingly he went forward..)

Abhijeet confused: Sir kya hua?..Aap sab yahan kya kar rahe hai? (ACP sir just signalled towards the screen..Abhijeet looked at it and was extremely shocked..)

The video was playing.. _Many well known scientists were tied with chains and were sitting on a chair..As the video went forward a voice was heard of a man.. It said " Agar inn logonki salamati chahte ho toh Uss kitab ke saath saath humari saari chips aur latest bani gai paanch missiles ki blue print chahiye hume.. Aur agar tum logone aisa nahi kiya toh inki aur inke parivaar valon ki jaan ke saath saath bahot se masumon ki jaane bhi jaegi..(And the video went blank..)_

Abhijeet could just utter: Sir yeh?..

ACP sir sighed: Unki demand hai..Bombs fit kar diye gae hai kinhi jagao par..Hume yeh manna hi hoga..

Abhijeet shook his head: Nahi sir..Aise kaise hum..

ACP sir interrupting: Bahot logonki jaan khatre mein hai Abhijeet...Aur tum iss waqt bureau mein kaise?

Abhijeet who was looking much tensed: Haan sir vo..Uss kitab ke baremein pata chal gaya hai..Vo..(And he told him everything while ACP sir signalled him something after the narration..Abhijeet looked at him in shock..Then nodded and said..)

Abhijeet : Sir mujhe abhi nikalna hai ek kaam hai..Apne saath Rajat ko bhi le jau?

ACP sir: Haan theek hai par jaldi ghar chale jana..Kahi der na ho jae.. (Abhijeet nodded and he signalled Rajat to follow him)

(After coming down..)

Rajat : Sir gadi ki chabi dijiye mai chala ta hun..

Abhijeet shook: Nahi Rajat hum bike se jaa rahe hai..(Rajat seemed confused but just followed his senior's orders..Abhijeet started the bike and Rajat sat behind him..After moving out Abhijeet said...)

Abhijeet whispering tone: Bureau mein, humare gharon mein aur cars mein bugs lagae gae hai.. Tumhe jo chiz de raha hun vo lekar Bureau ke yahan ke Shiv Mandir pohocho.. ACP sir aa jaenge vahan par.. Mai hospital jaa raha hun..Ok?

Rajat got the plan: Yes sir..(Abhijeet stopped in front of an unknown house and went inside..after coming out gave a black folder in Rajat's hand and started the bike again..He stopped at Hospital and asked Rajat to take the bike..Rajat drove off and reached his destination..But he got confused..In place of ACP sir many goons were standing there..He took two steps back when one of them said..)

One of them: Are Rajat yeh hum hai chinta mat karo..

Rajat shocked: Sir?..

 **Hospital**

Abhijeet moved inside Daya's room and was going to sit beside his bed when felt a shivering in Daya's hand..He held his hand and patted his head..He was mumbling something but Abhijeet couldn't get those..

Daya : Ahh..Mera..sar..aah..(Abhijeet couldn't hear them as they were extremely low..He just patted Daya's head ..)

Abhijeet sofly: Soo jaa Daya kuch nahi hua hai..(Daya tried to remove his hand from Abhijeet's grip so Abhijeet left his hand..Daya touched his forehead and started pressing it..)

Abhijeet to himself: Shayad sar mein dard hai isse..Kaha hi tha Aditya ne mujhse..Daya yaar kya hal bana rakha hai..Jald hi sab theek ho jaega vada raha..

 **Next Morning**

Abhijeet who was sleeping besides his half soul felt some voices from his side..He got up lazily but then stood up instantly finding Daya trying to wake up..He went out to call the doctor and returned within minutes but what they both discovered was not more than 1000 volts shock..

* * *

 **A/N Toh aisa kya dekh liya inn dono ne?..Any guesses..**

 **Sorry guys aaj second one update nahi kar pai..Kal kar dungi..Special Sorry to Rhia..**

 **Sooooo sorry Rhia cause I know how much you were awaited..Kher aap msg kar dena kab aapki exam khatam hogi ok?**

 **Please do read and review please..**

 **Take care..Janhvi..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys sorry for late update but please do read this..**

 **Have a happy reading..**

* * *

The doctor and Abhijeet returned to Daya's room and what they both discovered was not more than a 1000 volts shock.. Daya was sitting straight on his bed with one leg slightly bent and other one straight.. His one hand was on his knees and a smile was there on his face .. A strange smile and eyes were looking down.. Yes this was a little what they thought or imagined but what made them shocked was that his another hand was containing Abhijeet's gun..

Abhijeet checked his pocket and all but his gun was not there.. He wondered when Daya took it.. Doctor looked at him in shock and Abhijeet signalled him to move behind when suddenly Daya shouted..

Daya loudly: Jao tum dono yahanse..Nahi toh (pointing the gun towards them added with a smirk) Nahi toh iski saari goliyan..

Abhijeet winked: Chala do..(Daya looked at him with shock) Haan chala do mai tayar hun .. (Daya's face really showed how much angry he was but Abhijeet was very much aware about what he was doing.. He was going forward while making Daya focus on his talks..) Are kya hua.. Ab chala bhi do goli .. Vaise bhi tumhe kya farak padega ulta tum toh fir khudko maar sakoge na.. (This was enough.. Daya pointed the gun towards Abhijeet who smirked in return.. Doctor got extremely afraid but didn't move as Abhijeet told him to keep quite..Daya pressed opened the lock and pressed the trigger but no bullet came out and Abhijeet snatched the gun from him..)

Abhijeet whispered: Thank God first shell khali thi.. (He shook his head and heaved a sigh..)

Daya chewing tone : Tumne fir bacha liya na.. Kaun ho kaun tum jo humesha aise beech mein aajate ho haan..(Abhijeet in hurt was going to say something but managed to look at other side while doctor now came in..)

Doctor : Please aap let jaiye..Aapko check..

Daya shouted: Mai tumhari kyun sunu haan.. (pointing towards own self) Mai apni marzi ka maalik hun and I don't bound to listen to you..(Abhijeet was getting irritated with his such reply.. It was getting on his nerves)

Abhijeet trying to be softer: Daya tum abhi weak ho ok.. Tumhe hum sab se ladhne ke liye takat chahiye na isliye jo doctor kehte hai vo karo ok?

Daya angrily: I don't care got it.. (stressing each and every word) I Don't Care..

Abhijeet : Ok then.. Doctor aapke ward boys ko bulake ise (stressing the word) Sedative de dijiye.. (Daya looked at him and in rage tried to get up but it was useless .. This much movement was not allowed as his body was really very weak till then.. Even the way he was shouting and getting hyper was making him more tired..When he was feeling really tired he sat back while Abhijeet smiled at this..)

Abhijeet maintaining his strong tone: Ab toh dekh sakte hai na vo tumhe? (Daya gave him a fiery look on which Abhijeet smiled increasing his anger..)

Daya with heaviness in voice: Aur koi chara nahi hai mere paas..(pointing finger towards him) Lekin mai tumhe dekh lunga.. (Abhijeet moved his gaze while Daya lied down and doctor checked him..Whenever Abhijeet looked at him in between he found a fiery gaze of his on him.. After a moment doctor came near Abhijeet ..)

Doctor in whisper: Aap yahan rukne vaale hai kya? (Abhijeet nodded in confusion on that unexpected question..) Beware .. ( a smile crept on Abhijeet's lips while doctor moved out.. Abhijeet moved towards Daya who was sittimg with closed eyes..Hesitantly Abhijeet asked to confirm if he had returned to normal stage..)

Abhijeet keeping hand on his shoulders : Da..Daya? (Daya opened his eyes and Abhijeet took a relief sigh that those eyes were normal ..)

Daya : Haan Abhi kya hua?..(Abhijeet shook his head.. He was really feeling bad for Daya but cannot express to anyone and the most difficult thing was to hide it from Daya .. A person who understands him more than himself.. He sighed again knowing that this day is going to be most difficult for him..His thoughts were racing like this when he jerked out feeling a hand over his hand..)

Daya concerned: Boss theek toh ho na?.. Kahan khoye hue ho haan?

Abhijeet managed to smile: Yahi soch raha hun ki Daya aaj itni jaldi kaise uth gaya.. Dekho (showing him his watch) che (6) baj rahe hai..

Daya made a face: Haan toh kya hua mai thodi (stressing) itnii der karta hun uthne mein..(Abhijeet was looking at him in smile) Aur vo toh tum hi itna khila dete ho ki neend aa hi jaati hai aur dusri baat.. Khud hi file work karte rehte ho ghar par aur fir mai jagta hun ki kahi raat bhar file work hi na karte raho.. (pointing finger towards him) Sirf tumhare liye samjhe?..(And Daya stopped finding a smiley stare of Abhijeet over him who was listening all quietly ..So he added naughtily) Boss nazar na lagao mujhe..

Abhijeet angrily: Rehne do.. Ek toh itne din baad..(But he stopped in between.. However till then Daya's gaze was over him..) Nahi matlab itne din baad hi akele baat kar rahe hai na..

Daya confused: Kya bol rahe ho kal parso hi toh baat ki tha.. (Abhijeet slapped himself in mind on such a stupidity .. )

Abhijeet trying to find a reason: Haan lekin vo bhi toh kuch der hi baat kari thi na humne..Fir toh mai chala gaya tha..

Daya felt something fishy but said happily: Matlab aaj tumhe chuti hai ..

Abhijeet smiled : Haan .. ACP sir ne chutti dedi hai..

Daya trying to find the reason: Kyun? .. (Abhijeet again went num..He was feeling really angry on himself for loosing the grip over his thinking..)

Abhijeet fake smile: Are vo do dinon keliye IB ke officers bureau sambhalne aa rahe hai.. (Daya raised his eyebrow and framed another query..)

Daya : Fir baki sab mujhse milne nahi aae?..(Abhijeet went stunned but the image of wall clock came in front of his eyes..)

Abhijeet irritated: Bhaisahab che (6) baje sab log apne apne ghar par soo rahe hote hai jaisae aap sunday ke din karte hai.. (Daya realised that his this question was senseless so nodded..)

Daya smiled: Haan ..fir theek hai..(And he took the glass of water from side table to drink while Abhijeet murmured ..)

Abhijeet looking at the floor: Hospital mein bhi interrogation..Tu theek ho ja fir batata hun tumhe..

Daya naughtily as heard him saying something: Kuch kaha tumne?..(Abhijeet gave him a fiery look so he changed his statement instantly..) Me..mera matlab hai kuch khana hai tumne?..(again found the same gaze on him but this time it looked irritated..) Yaar nahi khana toh mat khao mujhe toh bhuk lagi hai bahot.. Jao kuch khane le aao jaldi se.. (Abhijeet got up instantly..)

Abhijeet angrily: seva hi karwani hai tumne hum sabse..(and moved out .. Daya looked at him going and a sweet smile came on his face.. After coming out Abhijeet told a ward boy to wait outside the room and then he himself went to the hospital canteen..)

 **Unknown Place**

A man was walking to and fro seeming to be tensed..All the others surrounding him were standing with down head.. Suddenly a person came in being hurried..

Person : Vo agaya hai.. Andar bhejdu?

Man angrily: Toh yahan mai kiski rah dekh raha hun haan.. jaldi bhej do use andar..(Person nodded in yes and went to bring the one waiting out..)

 **Bureau**

Rajat , Vinit, Freddy, Purvi and Shreya were in bureau.. All were looking very tensed when at the same time Rajat's phone rang..

Rajat picked the call hurriedly: Hello.. Jaldi bata vo bahar aaya hai kya?

Caller: Haan sahab aya hai aur jaldi call company ko phone kijiye usne apna phone bahar nikala hai..(Rajat signalled something to Freddy and he removed his phone and called 'Call company'..)

Rajat : Sun uspe kadi nazar rakh aur ek pal ke liye bhi aankh na hata..

Caller smiled: Apan ka kaam hai yeh sahab theek se hi karega..salam..(and he cut the call while Freddy exclaimed..)

Freddy instantly keeping the phone: Sir Goregaon..

Rajat smiled: Goregaon..Purvi aur Vineet tum dono yahi ruko hum teeno Goregaon jaate hai..Let's move guys..

All : sir!

 **Unknown place**

Person : Yeh raha aapka aadmi..(To the man) Ja be!

Man smiled: Haan haan bhai jaa raha hun .. (to the one standing in anger) Kyun Boss bola tha na aapko ki uss ACP se yeh blue prints aur yeh kitaab le aaunga..

Boss smiled: Matlab tune kaam fix kar diya..(the man nodded) Chalo matlab ab boss khush ho jaega.. (Suddenly someone's phone rang.. It was one of the goons..)

Goon : Boss phone uthau? (Boss signalled him to do so..) Thank you..(He picked up the call and then cutting it signalled to other goons as well as to the man..)

Man nodded and then came on front of the boss: Toh aap hume humare original boss se nahi milwaenge?

Boss jerked his head: Vo toh abhi Goregaon mein hai.. (He turned to leave when heard the firing ..He turned again and found the man pointing gun over him..) Tum..yeh..

Man removing his wig: Apni jagah se hilna nahi samjhe.. (And the firing started..)

 **Hospital**

Abhijeet came up from the canteen with the foodstuffs and made his way towards Daya's room.. He entered in his room and heaved a sigh founding everything normal.. Daya looked up at him and smiled

Daya smiled: Itni der kahan laga di?

Abhijeet shook his head: Nahi kahi nahi.. vo bas line thi na isliye..Tum ruko mai haath dhokar ata hun.. (he was going to go when again heard..)

Daya in smirk: Kyun?.. khoon kiya hai kya tumne.. (Abhijeet raised his eyebrow and then turned when found the morning one was back again..)

Abhijeet irritated: vo tum karne vale ho ..mai nahi.. aur ab toh tum khudko maar bhi nahi sakte (turning ) koi hathiyar nahi hai yahan..(Daya stood up and smiled)

Daya : Toh bahar ki duniya kiss kam ki? (Abhijeet's eyes went wide but he had already left .. Abhijeet also rushed outside behind him..)

 **Unknown Place**

(The firing ended soon and the goons were caught.. But all were still in confusion that who were they who dared to enter their territory..At last the boss asked..)

Boss in anger: Police vale ho kya tum log?.. Humare tak pohoche kaise?

Man smirked: Senior Inspector Sachin aur yeh baki sab CID se hi hai samjhe?

Suddenly one of the goons came forward and Boss whispered: ACP Pradyuman?

ACP sir smiled: Are akal ke dushman.. tumhe kya laga ki tumhare magne par hum tumhe sab kuch dedenge.. Kisi pagal kutte ne kata hai hume..

Sachin smiled: Aur toh sir Rajat sir bhi pohoch gae honge Goregaon ..

ACP sir: Haan uske pohochne ke baad uss Hiten ko pakad lenge hum..Lekin filhaal inhe le jao ..

 **Hospital**

Daya was going to enter into one of the wards near by.. Abhijeet saw that and ran after him..He held his hand before he can enter in..

Abhijeet angrily: Tum pagal ho kya kahan jaa rahe ho..(He said slowly so that no one could hear them..)

Daya jerking his hand angrily: Tumhe kya karna hai..Mera picha choda.. (And he was again going to enter in when Abhijeet again held his both hands from behind and folded it )

Daya not turning behind: Mere haath chodo..

Abhijeet smirked: Ab toh yeh kabhi nahi chutega..(And Daya heard voice of iron clanging ..He turn behind to find what it was and got extremely shocked by the decision of Abhijeet..)

Daya in disbelief: Hathkadi? (Abhijeet used the opportunity and put the handcuffs on Daya's hands .. )

Abhijeet teasing: Tum chahe jo bhi ho jao.. I know how to handle you..

Daya angrily: Tum bahot galat kar rahe ho.. (Abhijeet looked around ignoring Daya's comment..)

Abhijeet: I don't care... chalo ab yahanse sab log dekh rahe hai..(And he pulled Daya away..)

* * *

 **A/N Batana guys ki kaise laga aap sabko..**

 **Please review karna friends..**

 **Take care, Janhvi..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys .. Last chapter is in front of you .. Hope you all will like it ..**

 **Sifa: Soo sorry Yaar magar mai kya karu , 9th ke classes shuru ho gae hai and my mother is also now forcing me to read grammar books .. Isliye late ho jata hai and plus when you write it's necessary ki aapka dimaag aur haath dono kaam kare .. Mai thodi lazy hun issliye kabhi kabhi likhne mein kuch sujhta nahi ya kabhi mujhe kantala aata hai .. I know it's wrong but I am working on it aur mere paas aur bhi bahot kaam hota hai as my both parents are working..**

 **Guest : Sorry yaar magar yeh khatam hone ko aya tha issliye koi twist nahi dala maine..**

 **Thanks to all those who waited for this and a late writer like me**

* * *

The three with some constables enter the place and Rajat signals all to get split up cautiously .. Everyone nods and gets into different places to catch the real mastermind .. They knock the guarding goons one by one and enter the main hide out .. They could see many scientists tied there .. Rajat signalled something to Freddy and Freddy went on the either side of the main place..

Mastermind: Tum log jaldi batao .. Kya hai uska formula?..

One of the scientist being determined: Jaan jae toh bhi nahi bataenge..

Mastermind angrily pulled out his gun and pointed it towards that person's head: Dekh dimaag kharab mat kar .. (shouted) Jaldi se bata .. (And a bullet came which hit his hand and his gun fell down ..)

(He looked in the direction and found CID officer Freddy there.. The other men were going to shoot when found surrounded by Police..)

Rajat pointing gun towards the mastermind: Ab hum batate hai tumhe .. (And a tight slap comes on the masterminds face..)

 **Hospital**

It was 2:30 in the afternoon but still much time was left for the day to get over and may be this can continue in the night too .. Abhijeet was now extremely irritated by Daya's continuous talks .. Yes, the real Daya is also talkative but this one is seriously talking like anything .. It seems a psycho killer is in front of him and is continuously doing melodrama .. The words like ' I will kill you ', ' Tumhe kya karna hai' , ' Get lost or get out' are then too ok but these words like ' Mai apne aap ko khatam karu issmein mera hi bhala hai', 'vaise bhi duniya mein kise khushi hai', 'yeh duniya zalim hai, dukhdai hai, ' jeena to hai char din toh paanchve din kyun jiyui' were getting on his nerves as if a philosopher is in front of him..

But what can he do .. Just sit beside that tied figure putting his hand on his head in complete irritation by that continuous talking which was still going on as ..

" Ek baar haath kholo fir dekhta hun kaise baante ho .. (in sad smile) Kiska bhala hua hai zindagi mein jo mera hoga jeekar .. Maut toh ek din aani hi hai toh fir haste haste hi mar jau.. Kahan se aa tapke ho tum..(angrily after a pause) Tum toh duniya se bhi zalim ho"

(While all this was going on Abhijeet was just nodding while his hand was not at moving a inch bit from his head... All this was going on when Aditya entered..He could easily feel Abhijeet's frustration over those talks so a small smile took over the seriousness he contained..He placed hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who looked at him and sighed while Daya said..)

Daya angrily: Ab kaun namuna hai? (Abhijeet gave him a fiery look which made him shut while Aditya laughed..)

Abhijeet angrily: Tumhe hasi aarahi hai .. Subah se iski bak bak sun kar mera dimaag kharab ho gaya hai aur tum ho ki..

Aditya interrupted controlling his laugh: Okay..okay.. Lekin maine tumhe warn kiya tha iss sab ke baremein..(Abhijeet nodded) Acha suno isse kuch khilaya hai tumne?

Abhijeet nodded: Haan khana kha liya hai..

Aditya in serious tone: Good.. Medicines li? (Abhijeet again nodded so he continued..) Okay toh mai isse yeh injection lagata hun .. Yeh thoda strong hai toh shayad soo jae..

Abhijeet in naughty smiled: Agar aisa hua toh bhagwaan aapka bhala kare..(And both laughed when heard..)

Daya stubbornly: Mai koi injection nahi lene vala ..(Abhijeet and Aditya shared a look.. Aditya shook his head and injected the medicine in Daya's hand who struggled but Abhijeet had held him..)

 **Bureau**

Sachin entered inside with Hiten while the mastermind was already present there .. He pushed Hitne on the chair besides the mastermind and ACP sir started..

" Naam kya hai tumhara aur kyun kiya yeh sab tum logone?".. The tone contained so much hatred that anyone could understand easily..

Mastermind in plain tone: Mera naam Chiraag hai .. Mai yeh missiles ka racket chala ta tha .. Jo bhi nai banne vali missiles hoti thi unki blueprint enemy country ko bhej kar mujhe bahot saare paise mil jaate the.. Iss Hiten ki madat se maine apne jaise baaki logonki jaankari nikali taaki unhe bhi apne saath shamil kar saku aur mujhe pakadna fir mushkil ho jae..

Hiten started in soggy tone: Mai aise bahot se logon ko jaanta tha issliye humara kaam asan ho gaya .. Under ground mein humari pehchaan bhi badne lagi thi..Mumbai sheher ka taba humare paas tha jabki aise bahot se baaki sheher un logonke jhanse mein hai..

Rajat smirked: Tumhe yeh jaankar dukh hoga ki bahot se sheher ab surakshit hai aur baaki sab mein abhi kaam chalu hai..Jald hi sab pakde jaenge .. (All could see anger in Chiraag's eyes..)

ACP sir angry tone: Unn scientists se konsa formula maang rahe the tum log?

Chiraag looking elsewhere: Chemical weapons ke formulae maang rahe the hum log jinse aur bhi..tabhai ki jaa sakti hai..

Sachin : Aur vo kitaab kis liye banai thi?

Hiten : Vo kitaab ek invention thi inhi scientists ka.. Vo humne churai thi kyunki hume usse madat mill sakti thi bachon aur teens ko apne kabze mein karne keliye .. Uss din bhaaga dauri mein ek bache se humara ek saathi takra gaya tha jiske paas yeh thi aur shayad tabhi badal gai thi yeh .. (All looked at each other in extreme anger over these people when controlling himself ACP sir said..)

ACP sir in hatred: Desh ke dushman ho tum log .. deshdrohi ho .. Adalat tumhe kadi se kadi saza degi..

 **Hospital**

Aditya taking a relieving sigh: Yaar tumhara bhai bahot ziddi hai ..

Abhijeet in smile: Malum hai .. Lekin ab kab uthega yeh? aur kal kitne baje start karna hai sab?

Aditya smiled teasingly: Kal dus (10) baje aur rahi baat jaagne ki toh.. Don't worry .. Khudse soya hai .. injection mein bas sedative nahi tha bas neend aati hai isse..issliye kuch ghantonke liye tum azad ho.. (Abhijeet laughed while he added) Acha mai nikalta hun.. mera assistant vahan akela sab sabhal nahi paega ... Badmein milenge ..

Abhijeet shook hands with him and said in a smile: Ok.. (And Aditya went outside and Abhijeet looked at Daya.. A smile crept on his face on seeing his pal sleeping who was some time before eating his head .. He went inside the washroom to wash his face.. Then he made his way towards the window and stood there for a long time .. After sometime team entered inside and hearing the voice of footsteps Abhijeet turned and smiled at them ..

Abhijeet smiling: Are sir aap log ..(in serious tone) Vo log pakde gae kya?

ACP sir in smile: Haan pakde gae .. Aur bayan bhi de diya..Saare scientists bhi bach gae hai..

Abhijeet happily : Yeh toh bahot acha hua sir ..

Freddy in sad tone : Sir... (Abhijeet turned his attention towards him who answered..) Sir Daya sir kaise hai ab ?

Abhijeet : Theek hai vo magar abhi khudkhushi ka bhoot utra nahi hai .. Vo toh kal hi theek hoga ..

Nikhil in excitement : Sir aise lag raha hai ki kab Daya sir hosh mein ..

Abhijeet interrupting instantly: Bilkul nahi .. (All looked at him in confusion..)

ACP sir questioning gaze: Kyun bhai .. usse hosh mein nahi aana chahiye kya?

Abhijeet shook his head : Nahi sir mera vo matlab nahi tha par jab hosh mein aaega toh pata nahi fir kya kya baate karega.. Aur vaise bhi khudse soya hai issliye der se hi jagega.. (All faces covered with sadness when ACP sir said..)

ACP sir strict tone: Ab issmein mun latkane vaali konsi baat hai .. Tum sab bhi toh thak chuke ho .. Ghar jaakar aaram karo .. Kal aajana ..(to Abhijeet) Kitne baje treatment start hoga?

Abhijeet smiling on his juniors : Sir dus baje ..

ACP sir : Theek hai fir tum sab dus baje aajana kal.. Tab tak hum hai hi yahan inn janab ka khayal rakhne keliye..(He signalled towards Daya on which Abhijeet suppressed his laugh as he had already informed ACP sir about Daya's weird behaviour ..)

Abhijeet in smile : Jee..jee sir ..

(All were confused as didn't knew what was going on between their heads so started looking at each other though maintained silence ..)

ACP sir : Chalo niklo ab tum sab log .. (All moved out making a sad face while ACP sir sat on the couch and signalled Abhijeet also to sit besides him..)

ACP sir smiled: Toh..zindagi mein jitna bhi tumne use danta hai sabka badla le raha hai na? (Abhijeet made a complaining face on which ACP sir laughed ..)

Abhijeet complaining: sir aap mera mazak uda rahe hai .. Aapko pata bhi hai ki yeh kitni baate karta hai..

ACP sir nodded in smile: Haan haan pata hai .. Ek kaam karo jab tak mai yahan hun tum ghar hokar aao..

Abhijeet in confusion: Kyun sir?

ACP sir raising his eyebrow : Kyun?.. Kal ke hi kapdon mein rehne ka irada hai ? .. (Abhijeet realised that he was in the same clothes which he wore yesterday so an embarassing smile appeared on his face..)

Abhijeet standing up: Sorry sir.. Mai ata hun .. (ACP sir nodded and he went from there..)

(After 1-2 hours he came back and the whole day went like that .. ACP sir and Abhijeet handled Daya well when he came in consciousness .. ACP sir went home at night while Abhijeet waited there itself.. All came there in morning at 10 am and Dr. Aditya addressed them..)

Aditya in smile: Are sir aagae aap log .. Chaliye na please..

(He took them towards a room in which a CCTV footage was going one .. He asked them to sit and spoke ..)

Aditya : Sir uss room mein cameras laga diye gae hai aur jo bhi ho raha hai hum dekh sakte hai .. Andar hideouts mein Daya ke doctor hai for in case koi emergency aa gai toh .. Aur vaise bhi last mein toh aane hi vaali hai ..(All nodded understandingly..)

ACP sir noticing Abhijeet was not there : Dr. Aditya Abhijeet kahan hai?

Aditya in smile: Sir vo aata hi hoga abhi .. (Soon they saw that Daya enterining inside the room while the door closed behind..Daya moved behind looking totally unaware that the door would close .. He tapped on the door two times but didn't kicked it as thought the outside one would be playing a prank .. He turned to move inside when found whole room was like a palace of mirrors..)

(After sometime Abhijeet entered inside the room where the team members were sitting.. He greeted everybody good morning and all smiled as guessed he was the one closing the door behind Daya..)

 **In the room of mirrors**

Daya entered inside getting surprised on so many mirrors inside.. He started walking but the room was very big .. He was jerking his head in intervals feeling a sudden pain in his head .. But by the time his headache was getting more and more severe .. He sat down on his knees yelling in pain and soon the other identity was triggered ..

The doctor inside was noticing his each and every action by hiding .. As soon as the sub- conscious mind got triggered , he (Daya) started checking his own pockets as nothing harmful was there and this opportunity was a good one as for him no one was there inside ..He whispered to himself..

Daya : Isse acha mauka nahi milega mujhe.. Kuch sochna hoga .. (He got a bottle in his pocket and removed it .. It was inscribed 'Sleeping Pills' On it .. The ones watching him were feeling their plan working out but also were worried if something else would happen. However they were lucky this time as Daya took out those pills and gulped them down. All took a relieving sigh but the team members including Abhijeet and ACP sir were pacing feeling very much tensed ..)

(His breathes started lowering as he held his head with one hand and throat with the other .. He collapsed on floor breathing heavily .. Abhijeet's tension level was at peak at this time. ACP sir was also in the same condition .. Their eyes were not blinking at all but were continuously staring at the screen .. Here Daya was in sub-conscious mode and soon fell unconscious as his breathes stopped.. It took half a second for the doctor to react inside .. He immediately called the ward boys who entered inside within a minute with the stretcher .. The doctor came forward and checked Daya's breathes by his hand which were stopped so made a thumbs up looking at the CCTV camera and Daya was carried inside the operation theatre..)

 **Outside**

All the team members were extremely tensed thinking that 'If the plan won't work then?'.. Abhijeet was moving to and fro while ACP sir was sitting on a chair .. Soon Salunkhe sir entered .. Aditya approached to Abhijeet..

Aditya placing hand on his shoulder: Yaar tum itna kyun dar rahe ho?.. Plan toh humara hi tha na ? (Abhijeet just nodded with slightly tensed eyes and then spoke after a pause..)

Abhijeet in heavy tone: Mujhe..mujhe malum hai yaar magar..(Closing his eyes and opening them again..) Magar dar toh lagta hai na?..(Aditya just patted his back and waited for doctor to come out..)

Salunkhe to ACP sir in tensed tone: Boss sab theek toh hua na?..

ACP sir shrugged his shoulders as he was tensed too : Pata nahi yaar .. Dekhte hai doctor kya kehte hai..

(Soon doctor came out and all headed towards him in hurry framing so many questions which were interrupted by ACP sir ..)

ACP sir stopping them: Are ek minute..unhe bolne toh do .. (All moved aback and doctor spoke..)

Doctor : Sir physically toh vo theek hai aur unhe koi khatra nahi hai ab .. Par ab vo dusri identity mit gai hai ki nahi yeh toh unke hosh mein ane ke baad hi pata chalega..

ACP sir : Matlab kya abhi kuch nahi keh sakte uske baremein..

Doctor shook his head: No sir.. Agar vo hosh mein aane ke baad normal behave karenge toh means we are successful ..(all again got tensed while the doctor added looking at them) Aap aise niraash toh mat hoiye.. Hope for the best..Unhe ek ghante mein hosh aajaega tab tak aap log andar ruk sakte hai .. (And he moved while Aditya whispered in Abhijeet's ears who was looking down..)

Aditya : Sunna tumne unhone kya kaha?..Let's hope for the best ..(Abhijeet looked at him and nodded with a tensed smile on his lips while Aditya spoke to everyone) Chaliye na andar chalte hai.. (All looked at him and one by one entered inside while Aditya also entered in with Abhijeet..)

They sat on couch while Abhijeet and Aditya remained standing .. They were waiting for time to get passed and finally the wait got over when Nikhil and Freddy exclaimed..

Both together in happiness: Sir Daya sir hosh mein aa rahe hai.. (All turned their attention towards Daya who was struggling to open his eyes .. All were looking at him with hope in their eyes .. Slowly slowly Daya opened his eyes and looked at all stares on him .. Every stare contained different things, amusement, happiness, tears, moistness, but what was common in them was hope.. He tried to sit up when Abhijeet held him and helped him to do so.. Daya looked at him .. His eyes were moist and wet .. Abhijeet moved behind to hide them but Daya already noticed it who spoke as..)

Daya in concern: Boss kya hua?..(All in the room took relieving sighs while Abhijeet had a big broad smile on his face hearing that 'Boss' from his mouth who added further..) Aur aap sabko kya hogaya.. (Abhijeet hugged Daya hiding his face in his shoulders.. Unknown by the situation Daya caressed his hair asking in concern..)

Daya : Kya hua Abhi?.. (he gave a questioning look to ACP sir and then separated Abhijeet whose eyes were still teary as the situation when Daya's breathes were stopped made him a little afraid..) Boss tumhe hua kya hai haan? Aur aap sab bhi..(He again looked at Abhijeet who sighed and then spoke in a small smile..)

Abhijeet smiled: Kuch nahi .. Bas tum vapas aagae na issliye .. (Daya looked at him in confusion) Ab at least mujhe yeh nahi lagega ki mai koi philosophical recorder sun raha hun..

Daya raised his eyebrow: Matlab kya hai tumhara.. Mai toh yahi tha na fir yeh vapas aagae aur philosophical recorder..Yeh hai kya? .. (All laughed on his confusion and irritation while oldie duo just shook their heads..)

ACP sir in small smile: Are Daya tumhe pata bhi hai itne dinon mein kya hua tha?..(Daya shook his head so ACP sir narrated the whole story..At times Daya could be seen shocked, at times smiling and sometimes even a naughty look was been given by him to his buddy but when the conclusion came he looked at Abhijeet and got the reason about his that behaviour.. To remove the gloominess in the room he changed the topic..)

Daya in naughty tone: Boss maine kaha tha na tumse ek baar ki yeh books mere liye bani hi nahi hai..(Abhijeet gave him a look saying 'Oh really?') Are haan..dekha na tumne.. Mai kuch padne gaya toh iss jhanjhat mein pad gaya .. Bhagwaan ko hi mera books padhna manzur nahi hai bata raha hun mai tumhe..(Abhijeet hit his shoulder lightly while the team members suppressed their laughter..)

Salunkhe sir : Vaise Daya ab toh mujhe nahi lagta ki Abhijeet tumhe kuch padhne dega kabhi..

Abhijeet instantly: Kya sir aap bhi.. Fir toh yeh akbaar (newspaper) Bhi nahi padhega..Aur mujhse puchta rahega sab kuch.. Aur upar se chidhaega bhi vo alag..

Daya in anger: Dekha sir aapne.. Isse parwa hi nahi hai meri..(ACP sir was going to say something but got interrupted by Abhijeet..)

Abhijeet in irritation: Rehne de tu .. Agar parwa nahi hoti na mujhe toh teri bakwaaz nahi sunta rehta uss waqt..

Daya raising his eyebrow: Haan lekin hathkadi toh lagai na tumne?

Abhijeet defending himself: Haan toh kaam bhi toh vaisa kiya na tumne..

Daya in anger: Dekho tum.. (But was interrupted by Salunkhe sir..)

Salunkhe sir : Are mujhe maaf kardo jo maine vaisa kaha.. Lekin yeh jhagadna band kar do tum dono..(Both looked at him , then at each other and then turned their faces but became shocked after a laughter feat in the room..Soon a shy smile appeared on their faces and Daya spoke..)

Daya in low tone: Abhi tumhe zyada toh nahi laga na?..

Abhijeet shook his head: Kahan yaar.. Aur vaise bhi tum kehte hi ho ki mai Super man hun..

Freddy in smile: Daya sir aapko aise dekhke bahot acha lag raha hai..

Nikhil agreeing: Haan sir.. varna bureau mein bilkul maza hi nahi aata tha..

ACP sir in teasing smile: Lekin ek insaan ko bahot acha laga ki tum nahi aae..

All looked at him while Daya asked in confusion: Kaun sir?

ACP sir: Kaun kya Daya?.. Mai gundon ki baat kar raha hun..(Abhijeet looked at Daya in smile who was grinning at the time..)

Rajat nodded : Haan sir iss baar galti se hume chance mil gaya.. (All laughed at it..)

Aditya who was quietly smiling on watching all this spoke: Acha ab mai chalta hun..Daya apna khayal rakhna..(To Abhijeet) Aur ab aap janab koi tension na lena..(Abhijeet shook his head and Aditya left in smile after giving a pat on Abhijeet's back and shaking hand with Daya and oldie duo..)

ACP sir in small smile: Acha chalo ab hum sab bhi nikalte hai.. Tum aram karo aur do din baad bureau report karna ok?..(Duo nodded and so the team left from there..)

Abhijeet in small smile: Sab kitne khush the na?..

Daya nodded: Haan.. Vaise kya sachmein maine philosophical baate ki aur tum irritate hue.. (Abhijeet nodded so he continued in naughty smile) Chalo matlab ab tum mere samne melodrama nahi karoge.. (Abhijeet glared at him but Daya laughed as he don't need to hide his laugh anymore for only two of them were in there.. Abhijeet looked at him and soon a smile covered his face too..After a while Daya again spoke up..)

Daya shaking Abhijeet's hand: Abhi?..(Abhijeet looked at him and thought something going in his mind..)

Abhijeet raising his eyebrow: Kya?

Daya smiled like a child: Hehehe... Bhook lagi hai..

Abhijeet shocked : Bhook lagi hai?.. Lekin yaar itna nashta toh kiya tha tune uss kamre mein jaane se pehle... Firse khana khana hai?..

Daya made a face: Kya yaar.. Do ghante ho gae hai vo sab khakar..Ab tum zalim singh na bano (Abhijeet looked at him in confusion but then jerked his head..)

Abhijeet got up getting irritated: Haan haan jaa raha hun..nautanki..(he turned to move out when Daya again said..)

Daya instantly: Aur suno..(Abhijeet turned in confusion so Daya continued in a smirk) Discharge bhi karwa lena mera.. Kal shopping par jo jana hai..(Abhijeet in shock was going to say something but was interrupted) Mere paison se.. (Abhijeet looked at him in amazed smile) Ab tumne itna sab kuch kiya hai toh tohfa toh dena hi hai na mujhe..(seeing only a smile on his face) So done na?

Abhijeet jerked his head: Done..Par paise mai hi bharunga..(And giving Daya not even a single chance to speak he left the room .. Daya smiled sweetly on him and rested his head on headrest as now he has to only relax and enjoy his life once again without anything in his very own mind for he has someone to look after everything about it and will always be there in every situation he will go through..)

* * *

 **A/N So guys finally it's over and I have completed one more story..Sorry if you didn't liked it..**

 **Thanks to Shikha Sharma, Sifa, Saira 1112,Chitra, Priya, Priyanka, Pwincex Angel, Rini DayaAbhijeet, DA95, Mist, Angelbetu, Vaingankar Apurva, Eman, Push23, Getu, sheetal Abhivi, abhii, Diksha 1452, sweety, Ahanmate23, luvcidduodosti, luck, Abhi-ya-Fan, Duoayesha, UrwaH and all the guests for your reviews.. They meant a lot for me :D**

 **Guys please last chap ko bhi review kijiye ga.. Please..Pata toh chale mujhe ki ending kaisi lagi aap sab ko..**

 **Do R and R guys..**

 **Take Care, Janhvi..**


End file.
